


Faction Of Ash

by LordChaldea



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordChaldea/pseuds/LordChaldea
Summary: The reserve system of the Greater Grail had been activated. Two sides are pit against each other, Red vs Black. However, the 3rd Holy Grail War had never ended officially, with the continued survival of the Ruler servant. An exploit that an external influence used to intervene in the Grail War that would fight for humanity’s salvation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Arise Servants of Ash

In a land far, far away 

In a bygone era. 

Atop a kiln of countless ash, of countless sacrifices made to keep an Era of Fire still burning. 

Under a black sun outlined by a ring of fire, a symbol of how a king would throw the natural order of secession from a straight line to a never-ending cycle of rebirth. 

There the Ashen One guarded the First Flame, letting its flame kindle unimpeded. But this was not the First Flame by which a fearful king had made to keep his Era of Gods and Fire alive. No this was now a flame by which humanity lived on. For as long as the flame flickered then humanity could move on to the future. 

He had no concept of time. Ever since he had first decided to end the Age of Fire he had not left his guard over the flame of humanity. He willingly slumbered here to ensure that another Gwyn would not circumvent another endless Age of Fire. A sacrifice he was willing to make to ensure that the world moved in its natural order. 

Yet he could feel something call to him, a tiny whisper beckoning him forth. A Millennia of eternal slumber had made him very receptive to the tiniest of noises. Awakening for the first time in decades, the Ashen One peered into what had awoken him. 

There in the country of Romania, in a little city called Trifas, deep beneath a castle occupied by a clan called Yggdmillennia, he found the Greater Grail. 

As he stood in spirit form in front of the massive wishing construct with intrigue. How long had humanity had to be able to create a system able to grant wishes. He ran his fingers across the massive sphere that housed the Greater Grail, feeling the power emanating from it. 

But he had not come to gawk at this marvel but to see what was calling him from within. He was still human that had wishes so it was no surprise that the Grail was trying to beckon him forward but his intrigue was with what else it was trying to beckon. 

As the Soul of Cinder, he had accumulated the souls of many beings. Gods, humans, dragons, champions, even those that spawned out of the abyss. Their souls had bolstered him to become what he was today and in turn those very souls lived within him. Their souls reached out to the Greater Grail, trying to answer its call. 

But then that begged another question. Why was the Grail calling them now? It had been a day already since both factions had summoned their servants so there was no need to have additional servants. 

“Then something is not right,” He theorized before floating upward and entered the inner workings of the Greater Grail. Inside he begun looking around and seeing what had been calling them. A quick observation of the systems had revealed that everything was okay, so where was the problem? 

“Maybe the core,” He thought before delving deeper into the system. There he had found what was wrong. 

During the third holy grail war, a very special situation had occurred. What had exactly occurred he had no clue but what was apparent that there was no clear victor. Only the Ruler servant survived and they could not make a wish due to their special status as the mediator of the war so the accumulated energy from the other servants remained, waiting for a victor that was never crowned to make a wish. Time passed by as eventually the Greater Grail placed the excess prana in itself, waiting to be used. 

The same Ruler servant now intervening in this Holy Grail War to make a wish for his own. Shirou Tokisada Amakusa had been waiting and preparing for this Grail War to enact his salvation. He had thoroughly prepared by the summoning of the Assassin, Semiramis, The Wise Queen of Assyria. Her Noble Phantasm would allow the Faction of Red to hold the Greater Grail while Shirou used the Grail to accomplish his goals. He even enslaved the other masters of Red, excluding Saber’s, without the other servants knowing. 

He believed that he knew what salvation was, that by getting rid of humanity’s desires and necessities humanity would be saved. However, a person devoid of desires is nothing but a Hollow. 

The righteous thing to do was let the energy be free, to return back normally into the Grail rather than wait for a wish that will not happen. He had sworn to not break the rules that he had placed on himself, but he must admit that it was rather boring to stay watch of the First Flame while humanity moved forward. He was sure that he had all been forgotten and he did not think that no one would object to him having a little fun for himself. 

Shirou’s wish involved the fate of humanity and when humanity was in danger, he would be the one to judge his wish. 

After all a certain Hunter of the Dream had used a Grail War to materialize back into the waking world, so why couldn’t he. 

So, it was the Ashen One that answered the calls of the Grail, his main body staying back to keep watch over the First Flame while he would join this Greater Grail. 

Before there were the Factions of Red and Black. 

Now the Faction of Ash would join the fray. 

* * *

Somewhere in the countryside of Romania, in a dilapidated castle whose walls have long since been lost to the ravages of time. 

The Saber of Ash arrived in a plume of fire. 

The Ashen One surveyed his surroundings. He saw the ruined castle which brought forth memories of his memories but what had his attention was the setting sun, how it cast a glow across the grassy plains of Romania. 

“Beautiful,” He marveled. He had only seen such a beautiful sight in paintings, the world he knew was so scarred that beauty could never grow like this. The only beauty he had witnessed often had horrors lurking in the shadows. 

But he could not marvel at nature any longer, he had something else to do. He brought up his hand to look at his command seals that were shaped in the dark seal that once marked humanity, three marks forming a circle. He needed to summon his faction before any noticed the extra prana the grail was going to produce. Neither side knew if other had summoned all of their servants so by doing it now they would just make them assume that the other side were summoning their last servants. 

“Then let us begin,” He took a deep breath in before outstretching a hand, readying his prana to summon his servants. He did not have to worry about prana reserves to feed his servants as his connection with his body back at the Kiln already provided him with an almost endless quantity of prana. 

**“Silver and Steel, the essence,”**

**“Stone and the archduke of contracts, the foundation,”**

**“Ash, the color I pay tribute to,”** A massive magic circle made of ash appeared before him, glowing as the summoning begun. 

**“A wall, to harbor against the raging winds,”**

**“Let the four cardinal gates be sealed,”**

**“And Thread the three-forked road from the Crown,”**

**“Reaching unto the Kingdom.”**

**“I** **hereby** **propose,”** He reached into his massive soul, asking who would answer the call. Six powerful souls had accepted immediately. 

**“Swear your fealty to me, and my life shall be your sword,”**

**“If you abide the Grail summons, and follow the laws, heed my call!”**

**“I hereby swear,”** The magic circle of ash begun to pick up power, its connection to the Greater Grail made official. 

**“I shall be all that is good in the world,”**

**“I shall ward off all that is evil in the world.”**

**“From the Seventh Heaven, wielding Three Words of Power,”** The circle was now billowing strong gusts of wind as the circle began materializing the six servants of Ash 

**“Come forth from the ring of control, Guardians of the First Flame!”** A bright light engulfed the circle as the six servants materialized into the waking world. The six servants were kneeling as they begun introducing themselves. 

“You summons have been answered,” The lead servant answered as he looked up at his master. The golden clad Lancer with the face of a lion and a red plume. Ornstein the Dragon Slayer. 

“I am a servant of Ash,” Archer raised his head. The giant whose aim never faltered, even when blinded. Hawkeye Gough. 

“And my fate is one with my lord,” Rider spoke. A god of war that once slew dragons only to befriend and tame them. This action had him disowned by his father and his name annulled from the pages of history. The Nameless King. 

“My sword is your sword,” Assassin promised. Garbed in an armor of thorns that made him a renown darkwraith. Kirk the Knight of Thorns. 

“My shield is your shield,” Berserker spoke. He donned an armor of solid rock that was impervious to most attacks. He never flinched from battle which many considered him mad for. Havel the Rock. 

“My spells shall be your spells,” And finally Caster spoke. She was once the eldest sister of the Church of Londor but her failure as an Unkindled had led her to the painted world of Ariandel. There she found a people to defend. Lady Friede of the Blackflame. 

“We servants of Ash are here to answer our lord’s call,” They said in unison. 

“Rise my fellow servants, for millennia we have slumbered but now we reawaken to fight for humanity’s salvation,” With a wave of his hand his servants rose, each servant a powerful champion in their own right. 

And as the sun settled and the moon took its place, the Faction of Ash were preparing to intervene in a war in which both sides were unaware of their presence. 

* * *

Meanwhile back in a student dormitory in France, Ruler was making the final preparations to leave for Trifas, Romania. Something had gone wrong with her summoning so Jeanne d’Arc had needed a vessel to which she could use to materialize into the world. 

She found a girl called Laeticia that was a perfect match for her. She cared not if the girl did not possess magical circuits but only for her kind-hearted nature and a religious piety that surpassed others. Seeing the girl had reminded Ruler of her life as a young village girl but pushed away such thoughts. She was a Ruler servant now and she needed to supervise the Grail War in Romania right now. 

As she was packing her clothes, she received a revelation from the Greater Grail. The info that the grail was supplementing her with had revealed new critical information about the upcoming war. 

A new faction. 

A new set of rules to go with this addition. 

It appeared that Greater Grail had summoned a faction of powerful servants just now. Additionally, there were a new a set of...rewards for the factions of Black and Red to offset the arrival of the newest servants. 

With a new sense of urgency, Jeanne left the dormitory before making her way to the airport. She needed to get to Romania now, before the previous two factions went to war with each other without noticing the new faction in their midst. 

However due to her strange summoning she was weaker than usual, for as she walked towards the airport, up high on one of the buildings... 

The red phantom of Kirk observed her trajectory. For a darkwraith, crossing vast amounts of land were very easy for them. With one last glance, the knight of thorns walked away as they vanished back to Romania. 

Things were starting to pick up. 

In a good way. 


	2. A Castle of Forlorn

Night settled into Romania as the Factions of Red and Black settled in for the night.

For the Faction of Ash, more specifically for the Caster of Ash...

She had gotten to work turning the dilapidated fortress that they had been summoned in into the headquarters for the Faction of Ash.

Immediately she had utilized her Territory Creation skill to create a Reality Marble that would turn the surrounding land to that of the painted world of Ariandel. A barrier had been erected to disguise their headquarters as the ruins it once was but once one stepped in, they would be greeted by the snowy plains of Ariandel; guarded by the painting’s inhabitants. 

Throughout the snowy plains, patrols of Farron Followers roamed the plains. They were once  members of the Undead Legion of Farron, they were responsible to hunt down any Watchers that had become corrupted by the Abyss without question. Unfortunately , the Watchers would offer their souls to link the First Flame, leaving them without a purpose. Soon they would lose a home as Farron Keep would be overrun by the poisonous swamp that the Keep was founded on. Without purpose or a home, the Followers aimlessly drifted until they were pulled into the cold gentle embrace of  Ariandel . Their numbers would serve as the perimeter defense and warn the other inhabitants of intruders.

The castle that the Faction of Grey had commandeered was surrounded by a vast  mountain range. The mountains that  surrounded the castle were inhabited by the Millwood knights. Just like the Farron Followers, the Milkwood knights were named after the Millwood forest in which they once lived in. Their entire culture was shaped around worshipping the earth and the Ethereal Oak that they resided int the forest. So much so that they would engrave their  weaponry and armor with the Ethereal Oak and  utilize the power of the earth itself.

However, they too would be forlorn as their Ethereal Oak would rot along with their beloved forest. They too would find their way into  Ariandel and any intruder that dared to cross their new home would meet the fury of earth.

Inside the confines of the castle,  Corvian and  Londor Knights could be seen roaming the halls of the newly built castle. Lady Friede was the perfect pick for the Caster Class as her presence in both her Sable Church and as Sister of Ariandel had allowed her to summon them as her familiars.

High above the Nameless King watched the knights go about their business, repairing the castle of just patrolling the premise. It had been a long time since he had seen such a sight, it made him long for his home back at Anor Londo.

“My lord,” A familiar voice brought him out of his musing to see his first knight, Ornstein, kneeling reverently before him.

“Stand Ornstein, I am no longer your lord. I am no longer my father’s firstborn.”

“Regardless of what title you hold you are still my lord, worthy of my loyalty.” Ornstein had once been given the mantle of being the leader of Gwyn’s four knights, a duty that seemed to be full of prestige but in  reality, he only accepted that role because it was a command from the firstborn. As the years passed by, as his knights fell and the gods fled Anor Londo, as he was forced to guard an allusion with a cannibalistic executioner. It was there that Ornstein decided that the only thing that mattered was his loyalty to Gwyn’s firstborn as he left his post to search for him. 

“We are both failures then, knights who were once slayer of dragons only to abandon that role and befriend the very beings that our kingdom once swore to destroy.”

“After all war is fought for something we believe in, not to erase our opposition from existence,” Added Havel as he joined his two old friends. Even he, who once slew dragons and took one of their teeth as a weapon, would take part in a sacred oath with his king.

“It is good to see you old friend, though I am surprised to hear you be our Berserker,” The Rider of Ash amusedly said.

Havel could only slouch his shoulders in mock sadness. “Apparently the Throne of Heroes registered my tale of ’never flinching from battle’ and ‘being locked up in a tower’ as perfect requirements to be the Berserker of Ash.” The stone-clad juggernaut then proudly pointed to himself. “ However, my madness enhancement skill only activates whenever I am attacked, just you wait for soon enough Noble Phantasms will be bouncing off my armor like rubber bullets.”

“Judging by our enemies, this old dog will finally have hares to hunt for,” Gough added in as he joined his fellow servants. Ever since the age of dragons had ended and the age of fire had begun,  the archer of Gwyn’s four great knights had  run out of dragons to snipe out of the sky, Devoid of a purpose, the giant had spent his days carving the wood of  archtrees . He did not make a fuss when humans had blinded him as his aim was still true when he shot the Black Dragon  Kalameet out of the sky with one arrow.

“Seeing you guys at my size now will take some time to getting used to,” Havel drawled out. Excluding him, the three other servants would’ve been giants right now. The Throne however would not register their true height so it had shrunk them to human sizes. Gough and The Nameless King still dwarfed any normal human with their height.

In a distant room, Lady Friede was staring off into the snowy plains of  Ariandel from her window until a voice brought her out of her thoughts. “You know Caster of Ash, this a good  opportunity to introduce yourself,” The Ashen One said as he entered her room.

She smiled softly at the Saber of Ash. “I have no need to interact with my fellow servants, I have my painted world and that is all I need.”

“When  Vilhelm had said that you did not like making new friends I thought he was making stuff up.” Even Friede’s most loyal knight had been summoned into this world, he was  somewhere in this castle running  errands for Friede.

“Ever the loyal knight, he knows not what he speaks of,” She said  dismissively .

“Are you sure?” The Ashen One  inquisitively asked. “You say that you have no need to talk with your fellow champions but you fail to remember that you chose to be our Caster of Ash, you were not forced to accept.”  It's true, other candidates had lined up to be their Caster. Pontiff  Sulyvahn , Chaos Witch  Quelaag , even Big Hat Logan wanted in. Yet the Grail had chosen Sister Friede to be their Caster even if at first glance she had just said yes because she was bored.

Friede stayed silent for a while before sighing in defeat. “Very well, I shall introduce myself to our fellow servants,” She didn’t want to admit it but she was very lonely. The ghosts of her failures had haunted her and made it practically impossible for her to try and open up. 

Sure, she was able to reconcile with her sisters  but that had required a high amount of courage, courage that she had not used since she had  challenged the Soul  of Cinder to try and usher an age of dark.

Taking the Ashen One’s hand, Lady Friede was led out of her room and into the open room that the other servants were in.

“Ah my lord,” The Nameless King kneeled as they entered the room, the other servants following suit. 

“Rise my fellow servants for we are now brothers and sisters in arms.” He dismissed their kneeling. For the duration of the Holy Grail War he was not the Soul of Cinder, but now the Saber of Ash.

“Greetings fellow servants of Ash, I am Sister Friede; your Caster,” She bowed as she introduced herself. 

While the other servants responded in kind, Havel decided to have a bit of fun with her. “You sure Ashen One that this is our Caster? I could break her in two with  a flick of my wrists.” 

“I can assure you Berserker, I may not seem like it but I can hold my own,”

“You sure because I can-,” Havel had tried to place a hand on Friede’s arm only for her to react in a heartbeat. Within an instant, Friede had grabbed the offending hand and twirled the Berserker around with a  surprising amount of strength, which landed him into a chokehold.

“Well, this little girl can break you in half is she wanted to,” She said  threateningly . Havel had tried to escape the chokehold to which Friede applied more pressure. After a solid minute Havel begun frantically tapping on Friede’s arm, which she conceded to and let the man of stone go.

All was silent as Havel begun heaving for air. That is until he begun laughing  out loud as he placed his hands on his knees, almost doubling over in laughter. “The little girl has some guts, I like that.”

As if realizing what she had just done, Friede frantically begun apologizing. A hint of a red blush could be seen through her hood. “W-W-Wait I-I c-c-can explain!”

The other servants begun laughing out loud at how events played out. The Nameless King walked up and patted her on the shoulder  assuredly , “I think you’ll fit right in our little group of misfits here Friede.” As the Ashen One stared at their faction’s laughter and fondly remembered the times when he had been an Unkindled, chugging  estus with other fellow Unkindled as they cracked jokes over a bonfire.

Now all they needed to complete their group was...

“I’ve come to report,” Kirk announced as he warped into the room. The knight of thorns bowed as he materialized before them.

“Very well then Kirk, report your  findings to us,” Ornstein said as they settled into a serious state. They all settled down onto the war table that had a map of Romania for them. Kirk walked up and pointed to the nearest airport to  Trifas , which would be a five-hour drive.

“Ruler has arrived in Romania and is now travelling to  Trifas as we speak,” Kirk’s hand trailed back from the airport to  Trifas . “It also seems that the Saber of Red is present at the town as well.” Above them a screen  fickle into life as they witnessed the Saber of Red massacre her way through the  Yggdmillennia’s homunculus and golems like paper. 

“She is certainly strong but she waves her sword around like a brute, not as a knight should be doing,” Observed  Ornstein .

“True but she certainly is strong, her brute force is an  advantage for one of us,” Saber of Ash turned towards Friede. “Can you take her?” Her skill with a  scythe and her nimbleness on the battlefield would make her the perfect opponent.

Friede brought her hand up to her chin in contemplation. “At first glance I am confident that I can take her...however I will need to test her  abilities for myself when the  opportunity presents itself.” One could not be one hundred percent sure unless they tested it for themselves. Experience had taught her that.

“Very well Friede, we will keep an eye out for the next opportunity to clash swords with the Saber of Red.”

“ Oh, hold up,” Friede brought up as she waved her hand at the screen as it split into two. “It seems that the Faction of Red wishes to  eliminate Ruler,” On the left screen the Lancer and Rider of Red were en route to intercepting Ruler. The Rider of Red was on his chariot that was followed by Lancer flying above him as they streaked across the sky.

“I see so that’s how  Shirou wishes to enact his wish, by  eliminating the one servant that has the power to stop it.” The Ashen One had to give credit to  Shirou’s planning, because it was spot on.

“And it seems the Black Faction has caught on and sent their Saber and Archer to stop them, maybe try and get Ruler to join them.”

“Then I believe that we should respond in kind,” Saber stood up as he looked at Berserker. “Care to join me in making a bold introduction for our faction?” Even if he could not see Havel’s face though his  helmet, he could tell that he was grinning with anticipation.

Three sides were converging on one point.

What would happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done! Man, you guys really loved the premise of this fanfiction. You guys seemed really surprised to see Havel be my Berserker and not someone like Artorias. Too be honest I wanted to have diversity in my faction, just like you see Shakespeare in the Faction of Red. Originally Ciaran was to be my Assassin than Kirk but contemplation made Kirk the one to be used. 
> 
> Next chapter will feature the giant fight that’s teased at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> So every week I’ll try to update this fanfiction and The Hunt so both stay relatively fresh. 
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe in these trying times, there is a light at the end of this dark tunnel we are in. 
> 
> Welp that’s it for now and as always... 
> 
> May The Cosmos Shine In Your Favor This Day!!! 


	3. A Clash of Fire and Steel

It was a dark night in Romania. 

A lone truck was traveling down a road that went to Trifas. 

On the back of the truck was Jeanne d’Arc as she gazed at the passing greenery. She couldn’t switch into her spirit form due to strange circumstances so she had to seek out other means of transportation. 

“Young miss, what brings you to Trifas?” The driver asked. He was a kind gentleman that was in his early forties that had offered to drive her to the town. She must’ve looked quite distressed when he approached her. She said that she would find another way but the man reassured her that she wouldn’t be a burden. He was a farmer that had come mainland to sell his crops and was just about to return home, Trifas just happened to be near his home. 

“Nothing much, I’m here to visit someone,” She replied simply. No need to reveal the world of magecraft to him. 

“Still a young lass coming to the middle of nowhere to visit someone? Must be some lucky lad then,” Whistled the driver. She chose to remain silent, playing the role of an embarrassed maiden in love. 

Still, as she looked at the greenery that they were passing, it reminded her of her past life. Her life as a simple villager that spent her days worrying if she had enough food for tomorrow or if she would ever find love, not a warrior that would worry about the lives of her comrades. 

A pull on her senses had stopped her inner thoughts right in their tracks. 

She leaned over the railing of the trunk to look at the driver. “It’s dangerous here. Please turn back,” She warned. 

“How could I leave a young girl alone on the road at night?” The driver worryingly asked while keeping his eyes on the road and looking back at her. 

“I beg of you,” With a little push of mana into her eyes as it glowed bright magenta, she hypnotized the driver to follow her command. 

She jumped off the trunk with her luggage before waving at the man as he drove in the other direction. The hypnotization would wear off in an hour and he would just assume that he dozed off or something. Now all there was to do was... 

“I recognize you to be the Ruler-class Servant,” A voice called out to her as she turned around and looked up at the servant sitting on a sign. 

“En garde,” Was all he said before acting. 

Jeanne only had a second to move back as Lancer shot down at her like a missile. She jumped out of the smoke garbed in her combat clothing. However, her time of reprieve would be short-lived. 

“Hey,” Another voice said to her left as she turned to see Rider of Red next to her. Bringing up her polearm, she blocked a heavy strike by Rider’s lance as she skidded a few feet before reorienting herself. 

Lancer of Red walked forward from the smoke while Rider joined him as they stared Ruler down. 

“Lancer and Rider of Red.” She stated as her True Name Discernment kicked in. “The hero-god Karna, son of the sun god Surya.” She then looked to Rider. “And you are Achilles, legendary hero of the Trojan War.” 

“Oh?” Karna said intrigued with having his identity revealed so quickly while Achilles simply grinned. 

“I am the judge of the Holy Grail War, Jeanne D’Arc,” She announced. “Do you comprehend the meaning of attacking me?” 

“Stating the obvious is the hallmark of the fool,” Coolly Karna said. “I am here. That alone should make my intentions clear.” His eyes narrowed at her. 

“What would you gain by stopping me?” Why would two servants of red openly attack her, she held nothing for them to win the war. 

“I do not know,” Karna answered truthfully while Achilles just shrugged his shoulders. “Same as him, I’m just here for a good fight.” 

“My master ordered me to. Thus, as per my contract, I act.” The hero of the Mahabhrata held his spear up to ignite in fire while Achilles positioned his spear so that he could close the distance easily between them. Jeanne readied herself for the incoming attacks. 

“It is time Ruler.” Karna entire body began to glow red. “I do not intend to consider your position nor hold back.” He held his spear so that it was facing Ruler as it glowed even more brightly. “I shall end this in one strike, no more.” 

However, it seems fate was on Ruler’s side this night. 

“Get him Saber!/Archer!” Two voices called out. One was from a male In his late thirties while young lady was in her teenage years. 

Karna stopped his attack to look back at the sword of the Saber of Black poised to strike at him. Turning his body, he parried the attack with his spear and forced Saber in front of him, Not letting up Saber sent a wave of energy from his sword to which he blocked with his spear. 

Achilles was about to step in but to only abruptly stop and catch an arrow aimed for his head. The Archer of Black revealed himself as he jumped over the Rider while letting loose a barrage of arrows. Staying cool and calm, the Trojan hero spun his spear around in a circle to intercept the arrows. Archer landed next to his comrade as the pairs stared down the other. 

“That was a close call, Ruler.” Jeanne turned around to see the Masters of the Saber and Archer of Black running up to join her. The portly man pushing the wheelchair of the disabled teenage girl. “We came here for you.” 

“Saber and Archer of Black and their masters,” Noted Jeanne. 

“Indeed,” He said while the girl in the wheelchair nodded. 

“I am Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia,” The portly man greeted while the wheelchair bound girl bowed her head. “And I am Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, a pleasure to meet you Ruler.” 

“A pleasure to meet you as well,” The sweet nature of the disabled girl brought a smile to Jeanne’s face and couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Now then,” Gordes jabbed a finger accursedly at the servants of Red. “Servants of the Red Faction! We witnessed you trying to murder Ruler. Attempting to-” His little rant was interrupted by Rider as he noticed who Archer was. 

“Eh!? Teacher is that you?” He called out to Archer. 

“It seems that fate is kind to us for us to meet once more my pupil,” Chiron warmly said. 

“Then you must be Achilles,” Deduced Fiore as she connected the dots. “There is only one hero that wears the armor worn in the Trojan War and has that astounding speed with a spear.” 

Achilles laughed at having his true name revealed so easily. “Dang teacher your master’s pretty smart,” He jabbed his thumb towards his partner. “This dude’s Karna but I’m pretty sure that he would have told you,” 

“The hero of the Mahabhrata!” The wheelchair bound magus exclaimed. The legendary Indian hero was someone that could not be taken lightly, she doubted that even their own Lancer would be a match for him. 

“H-Hah! Even still it’s a three on two!” Gordes tried to regain some semblance of control over this situation. He was confident that with Ruler backing up both his Saber and Fiore’s Archer, victory would be... 

“No, I shall not assist you in your fight.” Ruler made it clear what her stance was. 

“Excuse me!?” 

“The Red Faction’s attempt on my life and their fight with your servants are two completely different issues. My duty is as Ruler is to oversee this fight.” She said resolutely. 

“You wished to fight us three to two, not that either me or my partner mind,” Karna resettled into a combat stance, Achilles mimicking him. 

“Gah!” Gordes got fed up with how things were going. “Saber kill them!” 

“Archer support Saber,” Fiore commanded as Archer nodded while drawing his bow. 

“The two sides are ready to kill each other,” Jeanne noticed before something else pulled on her senses. Looking up the only thing she saw was the starry night sky of Romania. 

Then she noticed one star in particular. 

As it got brighter. 

And brighter. 

It seemed that the approaching star also garnered Archer’s attention as he jumped back to grab his master to safety, Saber mimicking his actions. Rider and Lancer also moved back as the unknown projectile flashed brightly in the night sky. From the explosion of light, a coiled sword quickly shot down into the ground and erupted in a fiery explosion. 

The explosion had harmed no one but certainly grabbed everyone’s attention as an ashen figure descended onto the ground. The ashen crown on the helmet glowed in the smoke as the figure grabbed his sword from the ground and raised for others to see. 

“It seems that I was a bit late but no matter,” He parted the smoke with a wave of his sword as everyone got a better look at the figure. The once prestigious armor having been rusted away by the ravages of fire and time made him an imposing figure. 

“I am the Saber of Ash, here to announce our presence to the Factions of Black and Red!” He yelled for all to hear. 

“...F-Faction of A-Ash!” Gordes cried out. This must be a joke, it had to be. There was no way that another faction than those of Red and Black existed. “You must be lying, there is no third faction!” 

“Hmph then why don’t we ask our dear Ruler about this, after all she is the mediator of this Holy Grail War.” He directed his attention to Jeanne as all eyes were directed to her. 

“Yes, what the Saber of Ash says is true.” She raised her voice a bit to make it official. “With the power invested in me as the Ruler of this Grail War. I, Jeanne D’Arc, declare the Faction of Ash to be an official contender for the Greater Grail!” 

She pointed at the Ashen One as she continued. “In accordance with the sudden addition of a new faction, the factions of Red and Black are entitled to some rewards if either side is successful in defeating a servant of Ash.” Her command seals emblazoned themselves behind her, now an extra set of wings to go along with it. “For each servant of Ash defeated, the corresponding faction will receive three command seals for their efforts.” Now all the attention on Ruler had now shifted to the Saber of Ash. 

One command seal had the opportunity to change the outcome of any battle, three had the ability to change the outcome of the entire Grail War. 

“So, it seems that my focus is now on you, Saber of Ash,” Karna pointed his spear at the Ashen One. “You already seem to know my True Name but I would wish to know your name. Even behind your helmet I can sense the same conviction that the Saber of Black showed me earlier,” 

“Siegfried,” Saber of Black called out. “I am Siegfried,” Karna nodded in thanks. 

“My true name has all but been lost to the ravages of time, I barely recall it.” The Ashen One looked to his left to see Siegfried getting ready to attack, it seems that his master was getting in on the opportunity to earn some command seals. 

“You can call me the Ashen One however, it is the only name that holds some value to me,” A singed buckler shield manifested on his left arm as he threw his arms open in invitation. “Come then servants of Red and Black, it has been a long time since I have had a real challenge.” 

All was silent for a second before Siegfried and Karna shot forward to clash blades with the Ashen One. Immediately the Saber of Ash’s swordplay was apparent as he elegantly met their blades as their battle got pushed off to the grassy plains. 

Karna and Siegfried were a whirlwind of steel and mana as one would engage the Ashen One only for the other to come and take over the other’s spot. Even still the Ashen One stayed calm as he parried strikes with his sword and blocked with his buckler shield. 

“Got you!” He yelled when he parried a downward strike of the Balmung with his buckler shield, leaving the dragon slayer defenseless for an attack. Dispelling his sword, he grabbed Siegfried’s throat as a pyromancy flame manifested on his hand. It glowed intensely with a dark red flame before it exploded. The Saber of Black was launched backward from the explosion into a mountain with a resounding boom. 

“You have pierced my dragon’s skin,” Siegfried was coated in a green aura as he stood up, his skin slightly singed from the fire. “Your skill, legend, and struggle are laudable.” He said as he wiped off some soot off his cheek. 

“No, you impress me even more Siegfried, it is a feat in itself to survive the flames of Chaos without much harm.” 

Back at the road, Achilles whistled at the carnage that the servants were living. It reminded him of the battlefield of Troy almost. “Oi Teacher,” He called out as Archer shifted his attention to his pupil. “I’m itching to let loose.” He warmed his arm up as he got ready. “Care to indulge me like old times teach?” 

“Then what of me? I too am itching for a battle.” Havel said as he materialized between the student and teacher. The juggernaut looked around to see his Saber already fighting as he launched Karna into the air with his sword only for the Indian hero to let loose a barrage of fire projectiles. 

“Then you must be a servant of Ash as well.” Archer said. 

“Yup Berserker of Ash, Havel the Rock, at your service.” Havel bowed in greeting. 

“Well you look like a fun opponent,” Achilles grinned before catapulting towards the Berserker with god-like speed, a green trail was left behind in his wake. “Don’t disappoint me!” He threw a right hook fully expecting to launch the stone man. 

He wasn’t expecting the Berserker to catch his fist with his own with little to no effort. 

“I should be saying that to you my friend, can you compare to the might of dragons I wonder?” Havel mused before throwing a left hook at the Rider. The force behind the punch was so great that even the road cracked from its might. 

Achilles spit out some blood from having his teeth knocked in by the stone gauntlet, but that wasn’t the end of it. Keep his grip on Achilles’ left arm, he reached to grab his throat before headbutting him into the ground with his stone plume. A crater was the result from how much power that Havel put into his headbutt. 

“Is that it?” Achilles grinned from his position. Even if each strike hurt like hell it was exhilarating to have an opponent that made him work for his victory. He could only a catch a glimpse of the Berserker towering over him with his Dragon’s Tooth poised to smash him into paste. 

The sound of something skidding him towards him directed his attention to see Chiron sliding towards him. In the nick of time Archer kicked his pupil out of the way before Havel’s weapon smashed into the ground, the force causing a mini earthquake near them. 

“Hey what was that!” Yelled Achilles. 

“You still are as reckless as ever my pupil,” Chiron chastised as he pulled Achilles up as they sized the wall of stone named Havel. The juggernaut in question slung his massive tooth over his shoulder before motioning for them to come. 

“If your punches can barely harm him, what do you think I will do to him?” Even with his skill with the bow, there was no way that an arrow was getting past Havel’s defenses. 

“Truce?” Achilles offered. 

“Truce,” Chiron confirmed before letting loose a barrage of arrows while Achilles rushed forward with his spear. 

Havel begun laughing as he found himself at the receiving end of being outnumbered. He materialized his stone greatshield that fell on the ground with a thud. “Come servants!” He roared as he picked up his shield and prepared himself for their onslaught. 

As the fighting carried on throughout the night, Fiore was left speechless at how the servants were fighting. Each strike they inflicted on the other shook the earth as the terrain around them changed dramatically. 

She felt her heart well up both in pride and fear as she saw her servant shooting arrows at the moving mountain before dodging out the way of his devastating weapon from smashing him before defending from the strikes of Achilles with his shield. Even if both servants were being nimble with their foe, one misstep and they would be flattened like a pancake. 

“Master, I have a plan.” Chiron said through their mental link as master and servant. 

“Go ahead Archer.” 

“Me and Achilles’ strikes to Havel are ineffective and I doubt that nothing short of a Noble Phantasm will take him down. However, I do not think that Siegfried and Karna are making a dent in the Saber of Ash’s defenses.” 

Taking a quick look, the surrounding area of the battle of the trio, it was as if someone had dropped a bomb on it. Siegfried and Karna fired off a beam of their respective powers only to be met by the coiled sword’s stream of chaos fire. Even hours in, the Ashen One was still holding up as he hadn’t even been fighting for the past few hours. 

“Very well, I shall tell Gordes.” She looked up to see the portly man looking at his servant’s fight with an intense stare. She pulled on his sleeve for him lean down so she could relay the message. After a few seconds Gordes agreed with the plan. “Siegfried has managed to rope the Lancer of Red into it as well, you just have to create an opening for it.” 

“Archer they await your command.” 

“Understood, Achilles will start off and on my command, tell them to attack with their Noble Phantasms.” 

Havel blocked another swipe of Rider’s spear and tried to punish with his Dragon’s Tooth only for the Greek Hero to use his speed to create distance between them. “Come Achilles, you ask for a worthy opponent but all I see you doing is slinking away like a coward.” Taunted the juggernaut. 

Achilles had to suppress a smile or it might’ve given the plan away. “Then I’m coming straight for you!” He yelled before shooting forward. As he got closer Havel got ready to swipe at him with his giant weapon, hoping to smack him away. 

With a brilliant use of acrobatics, the Greek hero slid under the massive tooth, the blunt tooth barely skimming his cheek as he slid under the legs of Havel. As he slid out from between his legs, Achilles smacked the end of one of his knees with his spear; discombobulating the Berserker. 

Just as Havel was about to regain his footing, Chiron fired off an expertly aimed arrow. While one arrow would have not pierced the stone-clad armor, it would divert attention off of his attempt to rebalance himself. Instinctively raising his shield, the sudden change made the juggernaut take a kneel to prevent him from falling on his butt. 

‘Now!” Chiron yelled. 

The two servants fighting the Saber of Ash suddenly shifted their assault from the valiant Soul of Cinder to the downed titan of stone as they charged up their Noble Phantasms. 

**“Brahamastra** **Kundala** **!”**

**“** **Balmung** **!”**

The two Noble Phantasms soared through the battlefield as Havel looked up just as they hit him. At first there was a mini-explosion from impact before a far bigger explosion happened as the noble phantasms took effect, Jeanne and the two masters had to shield their eyes from the sheer power behind the two noble phantasms. 

“I-Is it over?” Questioned Ruler. Normally she would be able to tell if a servant had died but having her summoning be disrupted in some way and the sudden addition of the Faction of Ash had made it hard to discern if the Berserker of Ash had survived such an assault. 

“Hahaha.... **HAHAHA!** ” A voice answered her as the smoke cleared to reveal the very much living Havel. The juggernaut was currently standing upright as he began manically laughing. How had he survived such an assault? Well it wasn’t if he didn’t come out unscathed as there was noticeable scorch marks on his armor but there was a new addition to his armor. 

Like a tree with branches, his armor had grown clumps of rock to grant the wearer extra protection against the assault. Having its purpose been fulfilled, the clumps of rock fell over and crumbled into dust. 

**“More,”** It seemed that the Madness Enhancement skill kicked in as Havel menacingly stood with his Tooth and shield in hand. **“More,”** He called out as he was about to walk to the nearest opponent to resume their fighting as his bloodlust overcame any rational thought. 

**“MORE!”**

“Calm yourself my friend,” The Ashen One placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, effectively cancelling the Madness Enhancement from taking hold. “The battle is over Havel, look the sun is already beginning to shine over the horizon.” 

True to his word the sun begun peeking out of the horizon as its rays begun blanketing the plains in its warmth. 

The first night of the Holy Grail War was already over. 

“Dammit and just as I was getting into it,” Sulked Havel before turning to look at Achilles and Chiron. “We had a good fight you guys, you better survive until we clash once more,” With a salute, the Berserker of Ash teleported out. 

“Such a glorious sight to see after a night of fighting, Solaire was right, the sun is a glorious thing indeed.” Mused the Saber of Ash before turning to look at Siegfried and Karna. “That was an excellent fight you two, I hope that we can fight without interruptions next time.” With a bow, the Ashen One left the field. 

Karna looked from the disappearing Ashen One back to Siegfried. The two stared at each other as the unspoken message was said. 

We shall be finishing this fight, survive till then. 

With the unspoken promise made, Karna walked off as he begun materializing into spirit form. Achilles just said a quick goodbye to his teacher before joining his comrade. 

“Tch,” Muttered Gordes. They had hoped to at least finish off one servant but it seemed that each side now knew their abilities now and would be better prepared for them in the future. However... 

“Ruler would you mind accompanying us back to the Yggdmillenia Castle...” He turned around to try and convince the Ruler servant to join them back in the castle. Maybe this wouldn’t have been a loss after all if she did join them. 

His hopes however were shot down as the Ruler servant was nowhere to be seen. It seems that she had disappeared during the little farewell. Just as he was about to blow a fuse, Fiore called out for him. “Gordes?” 

Back at the road, Fiore was waiting for him by a car that was attended by a homunculus while both of their servants were in spirit form. With a sigh of defeat, the portly master joined her as they drove back to the Yggdmillenia Castle, both of them fighting with their own thoughts. 

It seemed that both the Factions of Red and Black has some serious thinking to go through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 done! Wow this was a big chapter! Such much stuff happened here and I really liked how it went. So, Havel able to tank two Noble Phantasms, the Ashen One being a pyromancer, and much more juicy stuff planned for future chapters. Got any suggestions? Just PM and I’ll respond to the best of my ability. 
> 
> Love all the support this story is getting so far. 
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe in these trying times 
> 
> Welp that’s all for now and as always... 
> 
> May the Cosmos Shine in Your Favor This Day!!! 


	4. Of Plans and Schemes

“What kind of a joke is this!?” 

In the city of the Sighisoara, inside of the church was where the Red Faction had set up their temporary base. The town was closest to Trifas so it proved to be a suitable base until Assassin’s Noble Phantasm was ready. 

Which wouldn’t last very long as Semiramis clamped down on a church bench in frustration as her poison corroded the poor bench into a sad little brown puddle. They were watching what had occurred at what was meant to be Ruler’s assassination had turned into the biggest shocker of the Grail War yet. All of their plans that they painstakingly made thrown out the window with the arrival of the Faction of Ash. 

Caster of Red however had a joyous look on his face as he scribbled down what he could on his book as fast he could as he witnessed the battle between their servants and those of Ash. 

“Marvelous! What a surprising development that has taken place. An unforeseen side has sprung up just as the battle begins. Oh, how wonderful this grail war will be for a plethora of inspiring ideas that will rise so boldly. Battles that shall tear the very earth apart with the might of these new servants! 

“This isn’t one of your stage plays Shakespeare!” Semiramis chastised as she looked ready to tear someone’s throat out. The writer had always been someone that she struggled to tolerate and if he continued any further, she might tear off the babbling fool’s neck off. 

“Calm yourself Assassin,” Shirou calmly said as he stood from up from his kneeling position in front of the altar. Even if he did appear emotionless there was a swarm of ideas going through his head right now. Did God disapprove in his actions that the Grail would summon a new faction just as his plans moved into action. 

“Master?” Semiramis moved to his side worryingly. He smiled her fears away even if he was dealing with his own troubles privately. 

“It seems that we must adapt to this sudden change accordingly,” He calmly said as he began thinking of what had to be done. “First we must notify Saber and their master of this new change,” Even if they had chosen to work separately, the priest knew that Saber was too good of a servant to die at the hands of servants that they did not know of beforehand. “Then we must pull Berserker from his current warpath towards the Yggdmillenia Castle, maybe a command spell from his master will be needed.” 

“Tell me about it, maybe our Berserker can put a dent on the Berserker of Ash’s armor for us,” Moaned Achilles. He was sitting on one of the benches nursing the cheek that Havel had slammed his fist into. Even a couple of hours after the battle, the wounds that the juggernaut had inflicted on him still stung. 

It was a wise choice in pulling Spartacus of his current warpath. Originally, they had been confident in the power of their servants that Berserker’s loss wouldn’t hurt too much. But now skill alone could no longer compensate for the fact that their enemies have now doubled along with the fact that Saber alone could fend off Karna and Siegfried working together. 

“And we still have a Ruler whose background are similar to that of yours, piety and all of that,” Shakespeare brought up. 

Yes, the Ruler servant. Originally the only real obstacle that he feared could interfere with his plans. Now with the arrival of the Faction of Ash his plans needed to change accordingly. Would she join him if had revealed his plan to her, his intended salvation for humanity? 

“Where is Archer and Lancer?” Shirou asked Rider. 

“Sis is currently tailing Berserker to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid and Lancer’s up on the roof just relaxing,” Achilles nonchalantly shrugged as he stood up and waved a goodbye. “I’ll go grab the two before something unexpected happens. Who knows, maybe we’ll fight Zeus himself next.” The Greek hero joked as he materialized into spirit form. 

Shirou turned his gaze to the shining sun whose rays were bleeding in from the windows. It looked like this Grail War was going to be interesting after all. 

* * *

In the confines of the Yggdmillenia Castle. 

The Masters and Servants were having their own war meeting. 

“Man, that servant is really strong!” Astolfo exclaimed as they witnessed Havel tanking a hit from Achilles head on. 

“Yes, it really is frightening to think that a Berserker is really capable of a defense that can match the strength of my pupil.” Chiron observed as the battle moved on to see Havel simply letting his arrows bounce off of him. 

“To think a Berserker, the class not meant for endurance, is able to match two legendary heroes,” Breathed out Caules. He tore his gaze from the screen to his own servant. Combined with the fact that Frankenstein was a glass cannon and his pathetic magic circuits ensured that she would no survive long if she was just thrown into the battlefield unprepared. 

As if sensing his distress, the man-made human looked back at her master and grunted in worry. Caules sheepishly smiled and waved his hands dismissively. 

“Saber what are your thoughts on this, after all your Noble Phantasm merely tickled this beast,” Fiore asked as they witnessed the combined Noble Phantasms hit the downed servant. It must have been disheartening to see your most treasured attack simply be ineffective against another warrior. 

“I am fine Lady Fiore but I am more worried over the fact that Noble Phantasms might not be effective against him.” 

“No, they are effective,” Avicebron’s voice made everyone shift their focus on the golem maker. “It is simply how we use them that will determine how effective they are.” Seeing everyone’s confusion he motioned for them to look at the screen. 

“I believe that the armor is a living Noble Phantasm. No downed servant would have the reaction speed to activate their Noble Phantasm that fast. My hypothesis is that the armor simply reacts to any threatening attack and builds upon the armor so that the wearer can survive that attack.” Caster analyzed. 

“So then that means we must bait the armor with a weaker attack to which a stronger one follows,” Vlad realized on his throne. If that was the case than a weaker servant like Frankenstein would be essential in the upcoming battles. 

“Yes, however we are assuming that all the conditions are right and we somehow isolate Berserker from his faction; to which we do not know except Saber.” 

“Archer,” Vlad looked to the renown Greek teacher for his input. If any was more capable of analyzing a servant it would be him. “What are your thoughts on our Ashen King?” 

“King?” Darnic questioned. He would sit back while his servant did all of the planning but he would ask his questions from time to time. 

“Yes, the way that servant holds himself, his armor, even his fighting style reminds me that of royalty.” Speculated the Romanian hero before motioning for Archer to continue with his observation. 

“Even if the Saber class is renown to be the strongest of the servants, it’s surprising to see one Saber to keep up with both our Saber and the Lancer of Red without much effort.” Even if it seemed that the Ashen One was trying his best to match the two attacking servants, he could see that he was holding back. “Unfortunately, he was not taking the fight seriously.” 

The mood considerably dropped at this observation. Here existed a Saber able to fight two of the strongest servants that the Grail had summoned for the war and was not only was he able to hold them both off without help but didn’t even fight at his full strength. 

“Hmmm....” Hummed Lancer as he gazed at the screen showing the two servants of Ash bidding farewell. Even with two of them only present they were a match for the best of what each faction had to offer. Maybe with Caster’s Noble Phantasm could shift in their favor but they had not found a suitable homunculus to serve as the magical core. Even then he doubted that Caster would use it for their faction. He was a man who despised humanity and the only reason he was willingly working with them was that the Yggdmillenia clan had the resources he needed. 

“Do we have any clues to the other servants of Ash?” He asked. As of now the Faction of Ash was the biggest threat to both factions with how strong two of them were and that they came out of nowhere. If the other five servants were like this then they would be in trouble. 

“No, it seems that the faction is taking advantage of their late arrival to the war and are staying in their territory, to which we have not found. However...” Avicebron waved his hand so that the screen shifted to the eyes of a hawk familiar. “It appears that their Caster has been scouting out our defenses with their own summons.” The screen revealed the Corvian Knights perched on top of vantage points in the dead of night. Their black armor and surprising silence as they moved from building to building made it almost virtually impossible to detect them through normal means. 

“And have they made any progress?” Darnic asked. He couldn’t have any breaches in his castle so early into the grail war. 

“Negative it seems that they are mostly just surveying the town but they also seem to follow wherever our servants decide to show themselves.” The screen flickered back into a distant town not too far from Sighisoara to reveal Jack the Ripper’s latest victims. There in the darkness of one of the buildings, an outline of a Corvian Knight could be seen. “It also appears that they are following our rogue Assassin,” Darnic hid his angered face from showing at the mention of the rogue servant. 

Hyouma Sagara had pleaded to him for permission to summon Jack the Ripper instead of one of the nineteen Hassans. While he did understand the reasoning of summoning a non-Hassan as there were countermeasures already made for all nineteen assassins, he had warned him of playing with a servant that could potentially volatile. It seemed that the arrogant man had not taken his warning to heart as the next he would be seen was in a body bag with his heart cut out. 

“Then it seems that fortune shines upon us this day, Celenike you shall reinforce Fiore and Caules’s team when they go out on the hunt for our Assassin.” The sadistic master simply grinned. While she did have her...’pleasures’, at least she was competent to get the job done. 

If not then it provided the rest of the masters some sort of idea of what servants that the faction of Ash had. 

“Good, meeting is adjourned,” Vlad dismissed the masters and servants before standing up from his throne to look at his fellow servants. Now more than ever did they need to work together lest they be the faction to first be eliminated. 

“Now than, Ashen One,” He muttered as he looked up to see the Saber servant on the screen fighting his opponents. 

“Come and face the judgement of the king of this land.” 

* * *

“This is certainly a peaceful town,” Jeanne observed as she walked through the town of Trifas. It was certainly reminded of her home back in France. The children running down the streets, vendors trying to attract potential buyers, and elderly simply observing all that happened. So far no-one from all three factions had seemed to notice her yet. 

“You look beautiful big sis!” A child exclaimed as a group of children stopped by to marvel at the flawless angel before them. 

“Why thank you little one,” The Ruler servant smiled sweetly at the little children. Even dressed in a normal white blouse, her beauty still shined to them. 

“U-Um, here!” A little girl shyly offered her a bouquet of roses to her. She made her appreciation known as she thanked the little girl. “Thank you but you shouldn’t have given me such a gracious gift.” 

“But we didn’t buy them. The kind nun at the church bought them for you.” Another child said. Now this had her on guard but she hid it well as she thanked the children. “Thank you, children but now you should all continue playing while the sun is still up.” With a group farewell, the kids continued playing as Jeanne made her way to the Trifas Church. 

As she made her way towards the church, the less people that would be walking down the street till she was the only walking down the street. Still as she looked to the nearby buildings, she could see the faint sight of Corvian Knights observing her through the darkness. She paid them no mind as she finally 

The Church had seen better days as the dilapidated building stood out from the other well-built buildings. She knew that this was the work of the Yggdmillenia clan seeing how they didn’t wish for the Clocktower Association to send Church Executioners to spy on their clan. 

As she walked in, she addressed the servant in front of her. “Caster of Ash,” She greeted. 

“Ah so nice to meet you Ruler,” The sister of the painted world calmly sat on a single chair in front of the altar. The hole in the roof in which sunlight leaked through helped the Caster’s image of a woman of faith. “I wish it was under a better building but this will have to do.” 

“Does the Black Faction know you are here?” 

“They are too stupid to look in a place they deemed harmless long ago,” She giggled at the irony that the one place that the Black Faction had violated so that their enemy could not use was now being used for that very fate. 

“What is it that you want Caster?” While Jeanne may not be a full strength, she could still win against most servants and while she may not know who Caster was, she was still under the influence of her command seals. 

“Nothing really, just wanted to see how your little ‘hunt’ was going. After all your Revelations aren’t doing so well are, they?” The servant revealed as she gasped in shock. Ever since she had been summoned her Revelation visions had been fragmented. What once was clear visions of where to go, she now received fragmented visions that would leave her confused on what to do. 

“My skill, Sister of the Forlorn, makes it so that I am able to know those that are lost; such as you,” The sister could tell that Jeanne was just wandering around trying to make sense of all the visions she was receiving. Which made it easier for the Red Faction to lead her astray. 

“A word of advice, from one woman of the church to another; seek the master of Assassin for he holds all your answers.” 

Jeanne tried to discern if the caster was lying to her but she could not find any reason to denounce her help. “Thank you, Caster of Ash, truly,” She bowed in thanks before turning to leave the ruined church. 

“Friede,” Sister Friede called out. “Call me Friede, Jeanne d’Arc.” Thanking her, Jeanne walked out and continued her search. 

“Was it wise to give her advice?” Kirk said as he materialized on one of the benches. The Knight of Thorns slouched his arms on the back of the bench. 

“She already knows that the Faction of Red holds her answers, there is no harm in narrowing her search down.” 

“I guess,” Conceded the darkwraith. “So, she won’t be interfering in our operation will she?” 

“Not at all Assassin, after all the Black Faction will have a lot to worry about soon enough, but I ask you, do you truly believe that Jack the Ripper will appear in Sighisoara tonight?” 

“Definitely, the frequency of the murders and the fact that all the victims had their hearts ripped out means that Assassin needs to replenish their mana as their master can’t provide for them. There’s a three-day pattern meaning that tonight will be when they strike. Reminds me of my times as a Chaos Servant,” Reminisced Kirk as he thought back to the days when he would serve the Fair Lady and offered her humanities from his invasions. 

“Ah Lady Quelaan, even if her body was scarred by her demon body her kindness still shines brightly like Lord Gwyn’s sun,” Gough telepathically said. 

“Archer have you found your vantage point?” 

“Yes Friede, I should be able to cover you from this nearby mountain range in Sighisoara.” Overlooking the town, the Hawkeye had situated himself on a nearby mountain range with his mighty great bow. 

“Good very good, Assassin you know what your mission is?” 

“Yeah, yeah I got it,” Kirk nonchalantly said as he stood up before materializing into spirit form to prepare for his mission. 

“Now if you excuse me gentlemen,” Friede stood up from her chair and brought out her beloved scythe, its smooth edge shining in the sunlight. 

“I have a dance with an unruly Saber to prepare for.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 done! Things are beginning to move as the fight between Mordred and Jack begins to escalate. Kirk, Gough, and Friede will be showing off some of their skills in the ensuing battle. Now this isn’t final but I do plan on including Sieg in this story but in a way that allows Siegfried to stay in the battle and not deprive the Black Faction of one of their strongest servants. 
> 
> Really happy with how much support this is getting! 
> 
> Hope you are all staying safe in these trying times. 
> 
> That’s all for now and as always… 
> 
> May The Cosmos Shine In Your Favor This Day!!!


	5. Frigid Introductions

Night had descended over Sighisoara, its citizens resting for what tomorrow had to bring for them. 

“Who are you?” A cop that was barely in his mid 20’s shakily pointed a gun at Kairi Sisigou and Mordred. The authorities had beefed up their security in response to all the mysterious killings happening in the town. Which resulted in them having their rookies be on duty. 

“A-Armor? Stay right there!” He yelled in a desperate attempt to take control of the situation. 

Mordred looked unimpressed at the cop and Kairi just sighed as he lowered his cigarette. Clicking his tongue, the necromancer begun waving his cigarette around as it glowed a deathly purple. The cop was about to open fire on whatever the strange man was doing until the magus’ chant begun. 

“We’re officers from the Public Safety Division of the Ministry of Interior,” His spell begun to take effect as the cop’s posture relaxed as his eyes became half-lidded. “We’ll take over from here,” He finished. 

The young man straightened up as he saluted the master and servant. “Oh, understood. Good work guys,” The cop then turned around and made his journey back to his home. He would wake up in the morning and carry on with his life normally. 

“Goodness...” Kairi scratched the back of his head in frustration. “If we don’t take care of this quick we can kiss the idea of keeping magecraft secret goodbye.” The pair begun walking through the desolate streets of Sighisoara in search of the rogue servant. 

“Lucky for you, you have the best servant for the job,” Mordred confidently pointed to herself. Even if her face was covered by her mask, the necromancer could see her grinning face. 

The master decided to not inflate his servant’s ego any further than it needed to be by striking up a conversation with their unexpected ally. “Archer can you see the servant yet?” 

“No, the rogue servant has yet to show themselves at all,” From the highest rooftops Atalanta was keeping watch. With her enhanced senses she could easily see even the tiniest of sewer rats scurrying around in the darkness. “Neither do I see any servants of Ash either.” 

Kairi had received instructions from the priest to deal with the rogue servant in Sigishora but also was updated with the news of the Faction of Ash. He was shocked at first with this sudden appearance and so too was the Clocktower. However, they were quick to reassure him that the new faction had upheld even the most basic laws of concealing the world of magecraft to humans so he should continue as normal. 

Mordred was too ecstatic at the idea of having more enemies to fight and as night descended, so too did her eagerness for a fight. “Man is the new faction filled with a bunch of wimps or something,” The Knight of Treachery complained as she slung Clarent over her shoulder. 

“Calm yourself my king, they’ll show up soon enough,” Strangely enough calling his servant a king had this calming effect on her. Just as high as her ego had risen, so too did she begin to quiet down. All was now well as the master and servant continued walking down the street while having a friendly servant keep watch over them. 

That is until a sudden cloud mist begun to surround them. 

“Hey isn’t something wrong?” Mordred switched into battle mode as the mist begun to get denser around them. 

“This fog...” The necromancer begun walking back before he started to cough from the fog. His strength was beginning to fade away. 

“Master?” Mordred called out concerned in seeing her master fall to his knees. 

“It’s poison gas!” He identified as he covered his mouth with his hand. “Don’t breathe it in Saber!” 

“As if that’d work on me,” Mordred retorted as she leaned down to string her master’s arm around her shoulder. “First let’s get you the hell out of here!” 

“Right,” He agreed as they proceeded to make their way out of the fog. “Archer! Is there a servant in the fog?” The mist had become so thick that it made it practically impossible to see farther than a few feet 

“Yes, there is a servant hiding in these mists,” Atalanta’s eyes could see faint outlines of a figure moving through the mist but they were disappearing and reappearing so fast that she couldn’t fire an arrow off. “Be careful the servant is moving towards you!” She leapt off her vantage point as she begun transversing the rooftops to try and get a better view of her team. 

As the master and servant ran frantically through the streets trying to find a way out of the poisonous fog. Mordred had no idea where she was going but was trusting on her instincts as a knight to get her out of this mess. 

Lucky for them, the turning of one corner had revealed a part of the town that the fog had not encroach on. Kairi took a deep breath of much needed air as he begun coughing out the toxic air that he breathed in. 

“Alright we’re out,” Mordred looked around for any threats while her master continued to breathe in fresh air. 

Kairi finally took one big gasp of air before talking to his servant. If he had looked behind him, he would’ve noticed a small figure emerging from the mist. “Hey so now...” From the mist, Jack the Ripper had a knife ready to slit the magus’s throat. 

Reacting quickly Mordred kicked her master’s leg so he could fall away from the dagger. A look of surprise was on the assassin’s face to which it quickly turned to pain as Clarent took a swipe at her arm. Quickly reacting, she pushed herself away from the knight to clutch her arm. 

“Sorry but that’s my master you tried to kill,” Mordred quickly put herself between her master and the Assassin of Black. 

“Aw, I got cut,” Lamented Jack as she brought her arm up to see the blood trailing from it. “That’s mean,” She deadpanned as she stared at the pair. 

“Are you kidding me?” Mordred leveled Clarent at the serial killer. “You’re the one to talk when you’re going around eating souls!” 

“Is there anything wrong with that, though?” Assassin asked with child-like innocence as tilted her head in curiosity. That child-like demeanor quickly faded away as she sinisterly smiled before throwing a barrage of knives at the Saber. 

However, a trio of arrows flew over Mordred’s head as they collided with the barrage of knives. Sparks flew as the projectiles met and clattered to the floor uselessly. 

“Sorry for the delay,” The Chaste Huntress apologized before nocking another arrow. 

Sensing that she was out of her element, Jack retreated back into the fog. 

“Stay right here, Master!” Mordred shouted before chasing the fleeing servant. “Archer, back me up!” The Archer of Red nodded before rushing to join the knight. 

“I’ll leave it to you,” Kairi begun rummaging inside his jacket to pull out a furred hand. “Bounded Field of Isolation, come forth!” He chanted as the hand writhed to life. Standing upright, the hand started to follow Mordred into the mist, a glowing orange line showing its path to the magus. Having a proper connection, the necromancer started to run after his servant. 

Overlooking the battle in a nearby alleyway, Kirk grinned behind his helmet of thorns. “It’s time.” Behind him a group of Corvian Knight cawed menacingly before scaling the homes to complete their objective. 

If the other masters and servants present at Sighisoara were paying attention to their surroundings they would’ve noticed a pale mist slowly overtaking the mist that Jack the Ripper had made. 

Mordred clicked her tongue in frustration as she deflected another strike from the sneaky Assassin. It was getting on her nerves that she couldn’t even see her opponent. “Not bad!” Jack taunted as she saw the Saber of Red trying in vain to find her. 

“Shut up you lowly Assassin! You’re no hero, just a murderer!” She yelled back at the assassin 

“Huh, how’d you know?” Jack curiously asked. 

“What?” Mordred asked confused as Jack begun moving closer until she was just breathing down the knight’s neck. 

“Our name is Jack the Ripper,” She finally introduced. Mordred eyes widened in realization before kicking the serial killer away from her. “Jack the Ripper!?” This child was the infamous serial killer!? 

“Hey, you know what? You should tell me your name!” She asked with childish innocence that made it hard to associate the mantle of a killer with her. Mordred was having none of it as she swung her sword downward to which Jack used to leap over the knight. Mid-jump, she put her face closer to the helm of Mordred to take a curious sniff at her. Not taking any chances with whatever the hell the child-servant did, Mordred swung her sword once more to push Jack away from her. 

Jack laughed as she sailed into the mist. “I knew it! You’re a girl!” She identified from that one sniff she did. The knight of Treachery did her best to hide her scoff as Jack continued talking. “In that case...Yeah in that case, I know what to do!” 

Atalanta had not stayed docile throughout this entire encounter as she would try and take out Assassin with her bow whenever she appeared. However, Jack was able to react fast enough that the arrows would harmlessly land on the ground as she dodged the attacks. 

Just on the edge of nocking another arrow, the Greek huntress begun to pick up sounds of scurrying around with her cat ears. She stood up from her perch to look at the sudden pale mist that now surrounded the town. While Jack’s mist only covered the streets, this pale mist enveloped the entire town. Only the rooftops could be seen in the dense smoke. “What the...” Atalanta questioned as her ears picked up activity all across the town. 

“Don’t take me for a fool, brat!” Having had enough, Mordred’s helmet came undone as she sneered menacingly. Red electricity danced behind her as her power soared. Clarent became cloaked in a red glow. “Red thunder!” 

Jack stared in awe as Clarent called forth red lightning around them, the mist beginning to dispel. Assassin of Black looked in shock as her trump card was dispelling around her. 

“This is it, Assassin!” Mordred smirked as she pointed her sword at Jack. It was finally time to deal with this pesky and annoying servant. “Now’s the time to scream and wail. You won’t have that luxury anymore once I behead you!” 

Jack laughed in response as her features darkened. “No thanks! I’m still hungry!” She cried out as she brandished her daggers and rushed Saber. Answering in kind, Mordred brought Clarent up as she too rushed her opponent. 

“Then you will regret it, Jack the Ripper!” 

As the two were about to collide. 

A single arrow was fired right at them with the intent of taking them both out. 

Mordred’s eyes widened in realization as she stopped her assault and moved back from the incoming arrow. Jack would not so lucky as she realized the arrow too late as the arrow was about to impact the ground in front of them 

That was until a new arrow twice the size came and shot it out of the air, the difference in size snapping the flimsy arrow in two. The giant arrow flew overhead as it slammed into the ground with massive force, tearing the ground in its wake. 

“What!?” Mordred voiced her shock as another massive arrow flew over their heads and slammed into one of the buildings. Her confusion was answered when she saw the Archer of Black jumping from building to building to try and avoid all the arrows that the unknown servant was firing at him. 

“Archer is that?” She asked her ally. 

“No, it isn’t me,” answered Atalanta as she backflipped into the air. Quickly notching the arrow in mid-air, she let it fly into the chest of a Corvian Knight that had tried to get the jump on her. “It seems that the Faction of Ash is here.” 

“Mordred!” Her master cried out in their mental link. 

“Master, what’s wrong!” 

“They took advantage of our focus on Jack the Ripper and they were able to lay out a trap for us!” Narrowly dodging under the swipe of a Corvian Knight’s sword, the necromancer retaliated with a shot of his sawed-off shotgun. The human fingers impacted the knight as it crumpled over the effect of Gandr infused into the ammunition. 

Cursing under his breath, Kairi reloaded his weapon as he kept an eye out in the new mist that had taken over. He had been following the trail that his spell was using to follow his servant until a strange crow knight had descended from the rooftops and stabbed his familiar hand guide. 

“Keep your eyes sharp Saber, a servant of Ash will probably try to fight you.” 

“Heh, you should be more worried about yourself master. I’ll trash any servant that crosses my path.” 

“What a troublesome servant I summoned,” Smiled Kairi as he walked blindly into the mist. He wasn’t going to wait idly for trouble to find him. 

“To believe that I would trust a magus,” Grinned Mordred as her helmet transformed back. Things were finally picking up! 

“Mommy?” Jack could feel her connection to her master weakening. Was it because of the new mist dampening her senses or something else? Whatever it was she needed to get back now. 

“Don’t think you can leave yet!” The sound of a sword scrapping across the pavement was all that Mordred got as a warning. Reacting quickly, she brought up Clarent to block Kirk’s Barbed Sword as the two were stuck in a stalemate. “Well look at you, a fine servant we have here. A shame that I will have to tear your head off so soon.” 

“Big words Servant of Ash!” Mordred pushed some mana into her sword as she begun overpowering the darkwraith. “By the end of this, I’ll send you packing!” 

“We’ll see about that,” Kirk directed Clarent to the side with his sword, making Clarent drop to the ground. Crouching down, the Knight of Thorns swept her feet, making her fall. Swiftly transitioning he brought up his leg to kick Mordred’s helmet, the force of the kick launching the poor knight away. 

“You little...” Mordred’s helmet transformed away as she glared at the darkwraith. Her anger gave way to shock as she looked down to see her arm starting to bleed. She should’ve been bleeding at the head where she had been kicked, not her sword hand. 

“What the...” She would be given no reprieve as Kirk launched towards her as she found herself on the defensive once more. 

“Now then why don’t we...” Kirk found himself interrupted as Jack decided to attack the mysterious servant as she decided that the strange man of thorns was responsible for her weakened connection with her master. He brought up his shield of thorns to defend himself from the pincer attack. “Damm now this is a problem... lets fix that shall we.” 

A pyromancy flame manifested itself on his shield arm as he readied a spell. He may not have the magical prowess that pyromancers had but Quelaan had taught him enough to create a simple explosion of smoke. Not enough to damage the knight but give an opening for a much more capable servant to take his place. 

A large plume of smoke filled the street as Mordred covered her eyes from the thick smoke. A full minute passed by before the smoke cloud dispersed, the two Assassins nowhere to be seen. 

“What the!? Goddammit just when I finally get a chance to fight a servant of Ash the first one decides to leave me alone!” 

“No, he just left your fight to someone a bit more capable,” A soft voice said behind her. Hearing a new servant, Mordred turned around with Clarent ready to fight. 

The mist parted to reveal Friede softly walking towards her, her steps so soft that only the most . Her dual scythes illuminated in the pale mist as their pale ethereal blue glow beckoned Clarent to respond with red thunder. A symbol of the term of opposites attracting. The Sister of the Painted World of Ariandel who was as cold as the snow that painted the land versus the Knight of Treachery whose fiery anger destroyed her father’s kingdom 

“Greetings Saber of Red, I am Friede, Caster of Ash,” She pointed her small glowing blue scythe at the Knight of Treachery. 

“Shall we dance?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 done! Sorry for the late update, I was enjoying using my new laptop by playing Pokemon Insurgence that admittedly took up a lot of my time. 
> 
> Friede vs Mordred is a fight I can’t wait to write about. This won’t be the only fight happening as I have one more planned during the town fight that’ll involve the other servants. You’ll just have to wait and see. 
> 
> Love all the support that this story is getting! 
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe in these trying times! 
> 
> That’s all for now and as always... 
> 
> May The Cosmos Shine In Your Favor This Day! 


	6. Crystallic Discharge

The misty covered streets of Sigishora were now the Faction of Ash’s battleground as their forces occupied the streets. Without warning the Factions of Black and Red found themselves on the defensive as the Caster and Assassin of Ash begun their attack. 

“Sister!” Caules cried out as one of his familiars got eviscerated by the claws of a Corvian Knight. 

“Mars, shoot!” Fiore’s Bronze-Link Manipulator roared to life as one of the claws begun pelting the poor crow with a hail of bullets. The Corvian Knight placed its arms in front of it protectively as it defended itself from the barrage of bullets. Not being able to take the fire for much longer, the knight jumped back into the mist, disappearing from sight. 

Caules was breathing hard as he placed his hands on his knees as the homunculi that were part of their security detail readied themselves for the next wave. There used to be a good twenty combat homunculi that had easily dealt with the first wave of the knights. 

However, the knights had adapted accordingly and instead begun attacking in intervals, chipping away at their numbers slowly until half of their numbers remained. 

“Lord Caules what is our next move,” The female homunculus captain asked as she awaited her commands. There was no trace of grief in seeing her brothers and sisters dying in front of her eyes. Even if they were mass-produced soldiers, it still unnerved Caules with just how human they looked. 

“Sis what do we do now?” When it came to planning, his sister had him beat in that department. 

“Archer how are you right now?” She asked her servant through her mental link. 

“Not well, the Archer of Ash has my location while I have yet to discern their location as of yet,” Chiron was peeking through the corner of building trying to find any indication where the enemy Archer might be. His eyes glowed as a brief vision showed Gough in the mountains with his greatbow unleashing another devastating arrow. Moving from his cover, the Greek Teacher was able to dodge another arrow that tore at the building’s corner. 

“The enemy archer is in the mountains, an impressive feat that such an archer is able to hit me from the mountains, let alone accurately.” 

“Then maybe I should go and greet the enemy,” Astolfo’s cheery voice cut in. 

“We can’t have you leaving us Rider. You are the only reason why we are all stay alive from the knights from swarming us,” As much as she didn’t prefer to have the androgynous servant as company, his presence was the one deterrent from a swarm encroaching on their position. 

“Where is Celenike anyway?” Rider’s master had disappeared without notifying anyone and losing her meant losing Rider. 

Rider just shrugged nonchalantly. Just perfect. 

“Sis should I call Berserker,” Caules showed his command seals to his sister. With the usage of one command seal he could call over Frankenstein to reinforce their dwindling forces. 

“Grandfather would not be pleased,” She thought. It was no secret that her brother was the weakest in the Yggdmillenia faction. Using one of his three command seals meant that his Berserker’s combat capabilities would be severely lowered. “Maybe not yet,” She finally said. 

“I guess,” He conceded as he turned around. “It’s not like we’re fighting a-!” His rambling was cut short as Fiore pushed him away harshly from an incoming dagger. 

Fiore was barely able to react to the sudden attack and thankfully she was able to save her brother from being skewered from the dagger. That however left her wide open to an attack from another Corvian Knight that was descending from the skies, sword poised to skewer her instead. 

She was about to yell for her arms to defend against her attacker but she was too terrified from her impeding death to voice the command. Astolfo may have been fast but he was too far to be able to close the distance to save her. 

Just as the sword was just inches away from her face, a barrage of Gandr infused fingers slammed themselves into the back of the Corvian Knight. Facing the full brunt of the shotgun bullets, the knight lost its composure as it fell on top of Fiore, sending them sprawling to the ground. 

This time Fiore was able to break out her shock as she barked out commands. “Saturn, CRUSH!” The corresponding arm reacted as it reached out to grab the beak of the Corvian Knight. A moment later the claws crushed the knight’s head as the now headless knight slumped over and disappeared into mist. 

“Sis are you alright!” Caules yelled out worryingly as he rushed over to help her up. 

“Yes, I’m quite alright, I suppose I should thank my savior,” Fiore’s suit pushed her back up as she looked to where the shots had come from. A figure was beginning to be seen as he came closer and closer. 

“Isn’t that right, Kairi Sisigou,” The necromancer grinned as he approached the Yggdmillenia defensive position. 

The homunculi reacted as they leveled their halberds and nocked their bows at the Master of Red. Even if he did protect Fiore, he was still an enemy master that they needed to kill. 

“At ease,” Commanded Fiore. The homunculi reacted accordingly as they put their weapons away as Kairi walked towards the crippled master. “What can I do for you today Necromancer?” 

“Oh, nothing Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia,” He casually called out her full name as he took a hit from his cigarette. “Just taking a leisurely stroll through these misty streets, occasionally feeding the crows around here,” Fiore could see the amusement dancing on the magus’ face, even if it was covered by his sunglasses. 

Two could play that game. 

“Yes, because somehow and someway you were able to navigate a misty town filled with enemies aiming to kill and you so happened to stumble upon us,” Even if she was a sweet girl, her smile could be menacing if she wanted it to be. 

Kairi laughed as Fiore deducted his arrival with little to no effort. “Well looks like I’ve been found out,” Taking his smoke, he threw it onto the floor before crushing it with his heel. “Let’s talk business, shall we?” 

“Very well Master of Red, what is that you are seeking?” 

“An alliance,” He said bluntly. “A temporary alliance to get us out of this mess.” 

“Absolutely no-,” Caules was cut off by a hand from his sister. She wanted to hear what the enemy magus had to offer. “You wish to join forces?” 

“Not necessarily,” Kairi begun explaining his plan. “My Saber is currently fighting the Caster of Ash, Friede, right now,” He motioned behind him to the flash of blue and red lights that could be faintly seen in the thick mist. He played with the idea of sending help for Mordred but a quick rebuttal from the Knight of Treachery had him doing otherwise. Seems like it was getting personal for her. 

“She doesn’t need any help right now but my ally has their Assassin occupied. In short, our combined forces would be able to take out a servant of Ash swiftly.” 

While such a thing would be a positive thing, a servant of Ash being killed off, Fiore knew there was more to it than that. “Oh? And what of the gifted command seals that one receives when they have slain a Servant of Ash? I highly doubt that you would just giveaway a set of Command Seals to your enemies.” 

“Think of it as a mutual chance,” Offered the Necromancer. “Neither of us alone could hope to best an ashen servant but together...the chances are much more doable.” He took off his glasses to stare at the Yggdmillenia master. “Let the spoils go to whoever deals the finishing blow.” 

“Very well, Caules summon Berserker,” Fiore simply said. 

“Eh!?” Caules looked at his sister in shock. “But!” He was cut short once again by his sister explaining her thought process. “It’s a gamble but we outnumber the present servants of Red. After all we just need to deal the finishing blow,” She said as her brother begun to understand where she was going. 

He nodded in agreement before outstretching his hand. “By the order of this command seal I order you Berserker of Black to heed my call!” With one command seal fading away, a greenish thunderbolt fell from the sky. The smoke parted away as Frankenstein walked out, her lightning mace sparkling with energy ready for a fight. 

“I trust that you will be fine by yourselves?” She asked the homunculus captain. Receiving a nod, she motioned for Astolfo to join them. 

“Well I’ll lead the way, better not lose track of me,” Kairi begun walking back into the misty streets of Sigishoara. Frankenstein, Astolfo, Caules, and Fiore soon joining him. 

* * *

In another part of the misty town, the situation was much more explosive. 

A wave of ice crystals was met by a raging stream of red lightning. The two forces collided with each other as the attacks died on each other. A shower of red and pale blue particles filled the sky as Friede and Mordred fought against each other. 

The street that they were fighting in was covered in a clean sheet of ice that played to the Caster’s advantage. Sliding gracefully across the battlefield, Friede’s quick swipes with her scythe and her increased mobility made her a force to be reckoned with. 

Mordred however, found herself backed into a corner. She bit back a curse as she almost fell pathetically trying to move around the ice. Her anger would only double as she clumsily brought Clarent to deflect a swipe of Friede’s scythe. The force behind the strike coupled with Friede’s enhanced scythe knocked her down to the ground. Mordred’s back hit the icy floor before she stabbed her sword into the ground to get stable footing. 

“How disappointing,” Friede said as she elegantly came to stop without any trouble. “I believed a knight of your stature would be dancing elegantly with me by now, not flailing around like a child.” She berated. 

“How the hell is she a Caster!?” Mordred unclasped her helmet as she glared at the unkindled servant. She had expected the fight to be an easy one, to decimate Friede. 

The tables had turned on her the moment the fight had begun. She thought she was reasonably fast as a servant. If she was fast then Friede was on a whole new level. Within a second Friede had closed the distance between them with frightening speed. Fortunately, Mordred was able to keep up with her fast onslaught with some well time blocks with her sword. 

As the fight had progressed Mordred was starting to get the hang of Friede’s speed as she had begun to go on the offensive. Friede didn’t have much in terms of defense, her robes not providing much, and if she was able to keep it up then maybe she could emerge victorious. 

All of that went downhill as Friede pulled out her secondary scythe and covered the street with ice, with her speed almost doubling alongside it. 

“I’ll show you!” She yelled as red lightning danced around her. With a strong mana burst, she launched herself at the awaiting Caster. 

Friede sighed disappointingly as Mordred came closer and closer. It was the same as leading a bull with a red cape, Mordred’s hot temperament made her brute force her way through any problem. “Then allow me to teach you the hard way,” The sister of the painted world readied herself to counter the raging Saber. 

“Come,” Was all she said as she positioned her scythe behind her back. 

“Hah!” Mordred roared as she was few inches from colliding with the Caster. Just a bit more and then... 

“Predictable,” Friede sidestepped Mordred at the last possible second as the knight was now left open to a counterattack. The Caster of Ash launched her up into the sky with an upward swing of her scythe. Mordred could do nothing as Friede slammed her floating form down into the road, spitting some blood out from the impact. 

“I can still-,” Mordred tried to pick herself up from the ground but was stopped short as Friede had her blue glowing scythe pointed at her neck. 

“Disappointing,” Even behind her hood, Friede’s displeasure could be seen. “I expected more from the Knight of Treachery,” 

“You little-!” Mordred tried to talk back but Friede pushed her mini scythe right at her throat. She could feel the icy magic humming in the scythe as it was placed on her throat. 

“You would’ve made your father disappointed,” Friede mocked as she decided to twist the knife a bit deeper. “No wonder you were never crowned the heir, your hot temperament would destroy Camelot.” 

“No, I wouldn’t have...” Mordred’s eyes were wide as she processed what Friede had said to her. Normally she would’ve bit back and fought whoever had said that but laying here defeated made her confront an uncomfortable reality. Her face was aghast as she looked down in despair as she tried denying what was said. 

“Let this be your death knell,” Was all Friede said before readying her scythe for a finishing blow. 

“Father did you hate me?” That was the only thought that was going through her head as the scythe came aiming for her head. Was this how it would all end? 

Luckily fate was on her side today. 

“OPRESSION!” A voice boomed as a massive hand slammed into Friede as she flew into a side of a building. 

“What in the...” Mordred looked up to see her apparent savior in the flesh. 

“Greetings Rebellion!” Berserker of Red, Spartacus, greeted her with a massive smile. How in the hell did he get here, unless... 

“Master?” She asked through her mental link. 

“Sorry about that Mordred, the Priest wanted to make sure that we survived this so he sent over Berserker as reinforcements,” Apologized Kairi. Having needed to be bailed out of a fight must’ve been a huge blow to her pride. 

“Think nothing of it master,” Mordred massaged her neck as she stood back up. She was still reeling from what Friede had said to her but now wasn’t the time to dwell on such things. 

“Alright Berserker!” With renewed energy, Mordred readied herself for round two. Spartacus laughed as he readied himself. 

“My, my,” From the crashed side of the building, ice begun to cover it as Friede jumped down. “And even animals have better tact than you two,” The ice was beginning to match her anger as crystals begun to form. Her mini-scythe now raging with icy energy. 

“I have lived a life trying to love all that came into my protection, to be a sister of my painted world and embrace any forlorn that entered, but now I must take a page out of my dear Yuria’s book.” Friede tussled her head until her hood fell to reveal her face. Long white hair draped down her shoulders as she stared at the duo with her crystal blue eyes. 

“Only an honest death will cure you now.” 

* * *

Atalanta fired two arrows at the approaching Knight of Thorns. The two arrows came soaring at the running darkwraith. 

Kirk blocked the first arrow with his shield while batting away the other one with his sword. Just as he was about to close the distance a voice cried out. 

**“Trap of** **Argalia** **!”**

Kirk bit back a curse as he tried to shield himself from the crippling shield. Unable to react fast enough the shield took the full brunt of the assault as he moved away, letting go of the shield as it got destroyed. 

“The cavalry has arrived!” The paladin announced as he and Frankenstein joined the fight. She was snarling as she held her lightning mace that was singing with green electricity 

“Oh, where did Jack go?” Astolfo asked as he took a look around to see the child assassin was no longer present. 

“She disappeared a while back, it’s just us now,” Atalanta nocked another arrow as she aimed at Kirk. 

“I’m fighting a goddamm gank squad,” Kirk realized as he cursed his outnumbered state. It had all the makings of one anyway. Berserker would be the heavy hitter, Rider would be the chaser, and Archer would be the sniper. 

“Gough?” He asked through his mental link with his other servants for help. 

“Fighting the Archer of Black,” The giant responded as he dodged an arrow from Chiron. It seems that Chiron had closed the distance so that he could finally begin fighting back. “I cannot support you.” 

“No problem, Friede?” 

“Busy,” Was all she said. 

“Of course, I’m alone in this,” Kirk looked back at the trio that were ready to rip him into shreds. He didn’t have time for this. 

He looked up to see that the moon was beginning to set under the horizon, his time frame was getting shorter and shorter. So, he needed to go to plan B then. 

“I’m flattered that you all wish to fight me but my time has come,” Kirk bowed, placing an arm behind his back. As he bowed, he begun materializing something in his hand that would help his escape. 

“Don’t worry my friend has been itching for a fight for some time now,” He threw something down on the roof, shattering it, before materializing into his spirit form as he jumped off the building. 

“Let's get after him!” Astolfo was about to call his Hippogriff to chase the escaping servant only for Frankenstein to stop him by grabbing his shoulder. 

“Huh?” Rider of Black was confused to see their Berserker snarling at the crushed object. Having piped his curiosity, he took a better look at it. 

Even if it had shattered to a bunch of pieces, he could make out that it was some sort of golden coin. It looked like the coin had some sort of sun etched into it. 

The sound of thunder rumbling in the clouds drew his attention as the he could see faint flashes of thunder strikes. 

Frankenstein growled as the intensity of the thunder within the clouds grew. 

“Oh,” Astolfo realized as a massive thunder strike descended from the heavens and slammed into the ground where the medal had been destroyed. Everyone brought up their arms to shield themselves from the force behind the impact of the massive thunder strike. Such an intense thunder strike could only be something from the Age of Gods. 

As the thunder strike died down, a figure stepped out of the smoke. 

“Finally, my time has come,” The smoke dissipated to reveal the golden armor of Ornstein. With a twirl of his spear he announced himself. Even if his lion’s face was stuck in its facial features, his glee for battle was known. 

“Servant Lancer, I am the trusted knight of the God of War, the first to stand with him against the Ancient Dragons.” 

“I am Ornstein, the Dragon Slayer.” 

“Come and prove your worth to me.” ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is done! Ornstein make his awaited debut that I’m pretty sure you guys were waiting for. Friede kicks Mordred’s ass and Spartacus comes to bail her out. I’m going to try and have every character be highlighted in some way throughout this fanfiction. And that means Sieg is appearing but not in the way you think. You’ll just have to wait and see. 
> 
> Love the support this is getting. Reviews really put a smile on my face and they're a great way to see what I did wrong. 
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe in these trying times. 
> 
> That’s all for now. 
> 
> PRAISE THE SUN!


	7. Lightning Of The Heavens

Caules had seen some crazy things as a magus. Finding out that  magecraft was real, fighting in a magical war for a wish-granting device, and summoning legends of old to fight in said war. He was shocked that he was summoning the famed Frankenstein as his servant. Seeing his faction’s servants, he doubted that anything could possibly stand against them.

Oh, how wrong he was...

Astolfo gave a war cry as he sped off at Ornstein with jousting lance in hand. His speed as a paladin of Charlemagne made him a very fast servant.

Not fast enough for the Knight of  Gwyn .

Easily dodging the attack, the golden dragon slayer grabbed Rider of Black before heaving him upward with a great throw.  Astolfo gave a cry of surprise as he found himself airborne but grinned as he brought his fingers to his lips. With a loud whistle, Hippogriff came swooping in as the beast saved its rider from a fall.

Manifesting a lightning spear on that hand, he was about to throw it at the flying mount only to react quickly enough and threw the spear at an energized arrow that Atalanta had fired. A smoke cloud resulted from the two energy projectiles colliding.

From the smoke  Frankentsein had the Bridal Chest humming with green lightning as she snarled a war cry. The Berserker brought her lightning mace for a downward smash.

“Pathetic,” Was all  Ornstein said as he blocked the mace with little to no effort with his spear. Frustrated with the deadlock, Frankenstein pushed more lightning out of the Bridal Chest in hopes of trying to force her way through the guard.

For  Ornstein it was as ineffective as throwing rocks at his golden armor.

Tilting his spear, he made Frankenstein lose her balance as the sudden change in  position had her falling with the Bridal Chest no longer having a target. Moving aside, Ornstein quickly brought a leg up before slamming it into the stomach of the man-made servant.

“Berserker!” Caules called out  worryingly as he saw his servant fly in the air. His heart clenched in fear as he saw his servant cough out blood as she flew over the building. From nowhere,  Astolfo swooped in and caught the free-falling Berserker from a painful fall with one hand.

“I’ve got you friend!”  Astolfo cheered as he lifted his fellow servant up on the back of his mount. Frankenstein grunted in thanks to which  Astolfo responded with his own grin. The shared moment of happiness was cut short as they gazed downward to the opponent that was singlehandedly fighting all three of them without trouble.

“We won’t last long like this,” Grimaced  Astolfo as they saw  Atalanta exchanging blows with the dragon slayer. While she may not match the Lancer in terms of strength, she was more than able to match his speed with her own. Such was the prowess of the Chaste Huntress.

The cat-eared huntress ducked under a swipe of the knight’s lance. Dodging the strike, she quickly notched an arrow before jumping up and propelling herself upward with a kick to Ornstein’s golden chest. After getting a good distance in the air, she let loose the arrow.

Expecting to intercept the attack, Lancer of Ash readied himself into a stance to swat the approaching projectile out of the sky. He grunted in surprise however as brought his arms up to protect himself as the arrow exploded right before impact.

“If one cannot pierce one’s armor then one should weaken it before striking,”  Atalanta smiled as she was soon joined by Frankenstein and  Astolfo as they awaited to see the effectiveness of the arrow.

“Amazing,” The smoke parted away to reveal Ornstein still holding up his arms defensively in front of him. As he lowered his  arms, they could see tiny singe marks on his  gauntlets that were evidence that the attack had worked to a certain degree. “I had believed that I was fighting novices but I am happy that is not the case,” Praised Ornstein.

That only riled up the two servants of Black as they tensed themselves to attack the  indomitable golden Lancer. Even if they could not match his strength and speed, they could not call themselves servants if they ran from an opponent stronger than them.

“And you two, even if you have not impressed me with your skill; your courage to stand before me now speaks volumes,” Ornstein moved his gaze to the masters that were hanging back and observing the battle. “Your masters are exemplary to summon such fine warriors.”

Fiore had to hold back a blush by just how charismatic this servant was being. No servant of Black had a Charisma skill so she never knew just how powerful a few words could be. She could feel herself be emboldened by the words of praise that the dragon slayer was giving but she had to remind herself that such a voice belonged to their enemy.

“You there, master that is crippled, what is your name. You shake off my praise for good reason. A warrior can find himself in  an early grave if he is too confident in his abilities.”

“I am Fiore  Forvedge Yggdmillenia and I do believe that your praise in me is misplaced.”

“Nonsense, experience has taught me that  appearances can be very deceptive,” Reminisced  Ornstein as he remembered an old memory. Of how he laid witness to the Chosen Undead walk into the Cathedral that he once guarded. Armed with a basic sword and shield,  Smough had scoffed on how weak the basic knight looked.

He had never derived such satisfaction when he saw that bloodthirsty behemoth fall to the ground by the very same knight he had underestimated.

“It appears that Saber was right you are much more  knowledgeable than you seem. Perhaps you will able to see through our master plan.” Hinted Lancer.

“Master Plan?” Inquired Fiore.  So, there was something more happening than the Faction taking advantage of the Red and Black’s battles. 

“It would put my fellow servants in a foul mood if I revealed everything for you right now,” Ornstein looked into the distance as begun pondering on things. It seemed that the night was almost over and soon their objective would be complete.

“It seems that our time grows short,” Ornstein refocused his attention back at his opponents. “A shame truly but maybe you will take this experience and grow from it. Maybe our rematch would one worthy of the praises of gods.”

“And do you think that we will simply let you go? We’ve let your Assassin run free, don’t think you’ll be given the same courtesy,”  Astolfo readied his lance while Frankenstein and  Atalanta readied themselves.

Answering the  challenge, he raised his hand. Ornstein gazed at it as electricity coursed through his fingers. The divine might of the gods surged through him as he formed it into a spear. It had been awhile since he done this move, was it too overkill for this situation.

“Once upon time lived the Ancient Dragons,” He begun as he told a story while playing with his lightning spear. “They were immortal beings that had not feared nothing for they lived never fearing death. But then there was Fire and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark.”

“Such concepts were foreign to the Everlasting Dragons and before long they knew the definition of this word,” His lightning spear adopted a darker yellow glow, so similar to that of Gwyn’s own lightning spears that shined as bright as the sun.

** “Death,”  ** Was all he said before with a great heave, threw the spear into the heavens. The skies rumbled and before long...

The sky was covered in a bright flash of light as a storm of lightning spears descended from the heavens, the wrath of the Gods descending upon the town of  Sigishora . 

Fortunately for them, they too possessed a weapon of the Gods.

** “With my bow and arrow,” ** Atalanta chanted as green lightning sparkled to life on her hand as she charged up her Noble Phantasm up.  ** “I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the Sun God Apollo and the Moon Goddess Artemis.” ** Two arrows  materialized to life as the Chaste Huntress took aim at the descending rain of lightning, a green light beginning to build at the arrows’ tips.

** “I offer thee this Calamity, Phoebus Catastrophe!” ** She yelled as she let loose the two arrows as they flew high into the sky. A second later the sky was filled with numerous lights as the storm of lightning spears met a torrential rain of arrows as the two divine Noble Phantasms clashed in the sky.

The light that came from the clash was so bright that the masters had to shield their eyes lest they be blinded by the spectacle. 

However, the servants were not affected as much as the masters and thus acted. Frankenstein let loose a war cry as she rushed forward with the intention of catching the Lancer off-guard. That was not the case as Ornstein settled back into a combat stance. With one smooth move he parried the downward smash of the Bridal Chest, the force behind the strike made the mace fly off Berserker's grasp.

Having stripped his opponent of her weapon, Ornstein reached out and grabbed hold of the Berserker’s throat before lifting her up as he looked at the being in his hand. Frankenstein was snarling and struggling to get out of his grip, flailing her body in an attempt to damage Lancer’s armor.

“I see, you are a being made of lightning in an attempt to make the perfect human,” Observed the dragon slayer as he studied the Berserker, unfazed by the green lightning dancing around her. “It is amazing that humans would harness the power of lightning but it is only a sham of what it could be.” His own lightning soon flickered its way to life around him.

“Let me show you what the real deal looks like,” Was all he said before he begun channeling the lightning of the gods, electrocuting Frankenstein. She screamed in pain as her body was taking the full brunt of the lightning as her body was never designed to take this kind of power.

“NO!” Screamed Caules as he could hear the amount of pain that his servant was going through in their mental link. He would want to hear the amount of pain that she was going through. He wanted to make her stop feeling the pain but all he could do was stay rooted in his spot and watch his servant get toasted. Archer of Red couldn’t do anything as she had wasted all her mana firing off her Noble Phantasm and  Astolfo had no ranged attacks lest he get fried by the intense lightning that Ornstein was emitting.

As the light show raging in the sky ended, so too did Ornstein finish his attack. Holding the singed  comatose body of Frankenstein, he spared one last look at the servant before throwing her at  Astolfo . He grunted in surprise as caught his ally and tried to say something at the Lancer only to see that the knight had vanished.

“Dammit,”  Astolfo bit his lip at the results of their mission. They had failed to finish a single servant of Ash and instead maybe one of their servants had met their end.

* * *

Friede let loose a cascading wave of crystals at her opponents.  Spartacus merely smiled as he ran through the ice, not even flinching as his body was impaled by them.  Mordred followed behind him as she used the hulking Berserker as a meat shield in trying to reach Caster.

“You’re not escaping me this time!” She yelled as she rocketed herself forward with a Mana Burst. There was no way that this bitch was escaping her wrath!

Friede easily sidestepped the knight and attempted to punish the servant only to bite back a curse as she jumped away from her spot as Spartacus attempted to flatten her by crashing down where she just was. “The  Oppressor shall die today!” He yelled as he stood up from the crater he made. 

“ Gank fights like these aren’t my specialty,” Friede was much more confident in fighting one on one duels rather than fighting  multiple enemies at once. 

“Unless...” She trailed off as she looked down at her secondary scythe. There was always using that ‘mode’ but she’d rather not reveal all of her abilities now but if push comes to shove...

A flash of light in her  peripheral vision directed her gaze to see two green lights fly into the sky before a multitude of green lights filled the sky as her fellow servant’s lightning storm descended from the heavens.

“Farewell servants of Red,” Friede did one final step back as she gathered some magical energy  within her  scythe . “I hope you guys are good at dodging.” With a final swipe of her scythe, Friede disappeared under a veil of snow.

“Hey come back here you!” Mordred yelled as she tried to give chase only for instincts to warn her of the light show happening in the sky. 

“Oh shit!” She paled as she noticed some of the projectiles coming down on them. Even with  Atalanta’s Noble Phantasm lighting up the sky, she was not able to get all of the projectiles. A few stray lightning bolts leveled some streets as the force of the gods tore the streets up. Strangely none of the bolts destroyed any of the houses.

“My rebellion shall not be stopped!” Unlike Mordred, who took cover under a building, Spartacus opened his arms wide open as the lightning stakes descended upon their position. He laughed as three stakes embedded themselves into his body.

After a few moments the light show ended as the two Noble Phantasms  depleted themselves. The only remains of the two were the sparks that lit the sky up as they fell to the ground. None would reach the ground as they would burn up before touching the ground.

Mordred walked out of her cover and whistled at the state of the streets. Seeing the devastated streets there was no way that this could be easily covered up. “Master’s not going to be happy with this,” Their main objective here was to quell the murdering spree of Jack the Ripper so that the  secrets of the magus world could be kept safe. The events that happened today simply made it so that the magus world much easier for the world to discover.

“Master?” She called out to her master through their mental link.

“Yeah, yeah I’m alive still Saber,” He answered back

“Heh I wouldn’t have any weak magus as a master you know,” Joked Mordred as they shared a good laugh about it.

“Hey master?”  Mordred's tone became serious. “You get your servant?”

“Unfortunately, not, the light show was used to mask their escape. The only thing that they left behind was the devastation of their Lancer’s last attack.  Also, he messed up the Berserker of Black pretty badly.”

“How badly?”  Mordred hesitantly asked.

“Badly. To the point that the servant isn’t waking up.”

“Dammit we messed up bigtime master. I got my ass kicked by their Caster.”

“Hey, hold your chin up Saber. You may have lost this battle but we haven’t lost the war yet.”  Kairi pulled out his cigarette and took a hit from it. “You’ll get your chance at revenge and this time you’ll pay her back.”

“Damm right I will!” Mordred re-ignited her inner fire with a big grin.

“Heh it's good to see you back to your usual self,”  Kairi grinned before he  began walking away from the building that he had watched the  spectacle from. “I’m coming to you Saber, I think the Faction of Black is ready for some revenge and I’d rather not be near them when it starts.”

“Archer you good?” He called out to Atalanta. The cat-eared huntress having observed the Black Faction gather their forces and retreat back to their castle.

“I shall be fine here Master of Saber, safe travels,” She gave a wave before entering her spirit form and jumping off the building.

“And what of you Berserker, you okay?” Mordred addressed the hulking servant. The lightning spears that had pierced his body had been absorbed into the Berserker’s body. The yellow glow of the spears could be seen  coursing through his body before it disappeared.

“Of course, fellow servant of rebellion! May we stand shoulder to shoulder on the battlefield another day!” With that Spartacus departed. Unlike  Atalanta who had left in spirit form, the gladiator had just begun stomping his way out of the town. He left massive footprints in the road as he made his way back to wherever he had come from.

“Well this night has had its fair share of  surprises ,” Laughed  Mordred as she awaited her master to make his way back to her. As she looked to her right, she could see sunrise creeping at the edges of the sky as night gave way to day.

“I’m so paying that Friede bitch back,” She promised to herself.

* * *

In another part of  Sigishoara , Jack was trying her best to make it back to her mother. Sticking to the rooftops of the buildings was the fastest way to make it back. Clutching an injured arm, courtesy of Kirk’s barbed sword, Jack was making sure no one followed her home.

“Mommy I’m almost home,” She said as she jumped over a familiar rooftop. Almost there, and mommy would make her pain go all away.

“I’m home!” She announced as she jumped through the open window. The child servant was expecting to receive another big warm hug from her mommy.

“ Oh, it's about you came,” A voice that was most certainly not her mommy called out. Reacting, she brandished her twin daggers at the figure standing in the shadows.

Walking out of the shadows,  Celenike gave the assassin a sinister smile as she greeted the servant. “ Oh, so you’re our Assassin. I certainly wouldn’t have expected a child to be the infamous Jack the Ripper.”

“Where’s mommy!” She demanded, tightening her hold on her daggers. If she was harmed in any  way she would make sure that this lady experienced a horrific death.

“ Oh, I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” Reaching back into the darkness, the  Yggdmillenia master brought out the bound form of  Reika Rikudou . Jack’s master thrashed in her bounds as she saw the look of shock on Jack’s face.

“You see if I accidentally slit your master’s throat,” Bringing up a knife,  Celenike positioned it dangerously close to the green haired master’s throat making sure the assassin knew what was happening. “Not even magecraft will save her.”

“Then I’ll kill you before you can do anything,” Promised Jack as she tensed her body to launch at the master. She’ll kill her before she can even move.

“Unfortunately for you, that won’t work,” Laughed the sadistic master before she explained. “You see you master is under a special curse that I made for a scenario like this,” Revealing her neck, she showcased a strange runic tattoo on it that glowed a deathly purple.

“My life is tied to your poor master over here, you kill me and the curse is set off and she’ll experience a very agonizing death. We wouldn’t want that would we?” She sinisterly asked, knowing that Jack had no experience in taking down curses.

Jack stayed silent, knowing that her fate was in the hands of the very faction she and her mother she had tried avoiding.

“Good to know, now we will be leaving very shortly when  my fellow masters come to pick me up. With the arrival of the Faction of Ash we the Faction of Black need all of ur servants.” As she turned around, she looked at the child assassin with a sinister look in her eyes.

“Willingly or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, I got around finishing this chapter! Holy hell I procrastinated in finishing this, my bad! 
> 
> Well got a pretty good chapter in. Ornstein screwing people up, Frankenstein is badly damaged, Jack is now officially part of the Faction of Black which now makes them a full faction, and a whole lot more stuff planned. 
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe in these trying times. Also wear your damm mask in public. 
> 
> Love all the support this is getting 
> 
> Also, for all my FGO players, I got Skadi! 
> 
> That’s all for now... 
> 
> Praise the Sun! 


	8. When Fate Comes Knocking On Your Door

“Caules...you should be resting.” A soothing voice woke the Yggdmillennia magus from his nap. Groggily wiping his eyes, he stood up from his resting spot to address his disturber. 

“I’m fine sis.” He yawned while stretching his arms. Hearing the satisfying crack in his bones he turned around to see his sister. “I’m resting perfectly here.” He motioned to his sleeping spot. 

“What I meant was in your room Caules, not here.” She motioned to his sleeping spot that was a chair. Not a cushioned chair but just a regular wooden chair. 

“... I know but I can’t feel like I’ve failed Berserker as a master.” Caules’s guilty look shifted over to the other occupant in the room. There lying in bed, surrounded by various magus workshop tools, was Frankenstein. The servant of Black was in a comatose state as the only tell that she was alive was the slow rise and fall of her chest. 

“Caules you didn’t fail her; you did everything you could as a master.” Fiore tried quelling her brother’s guilt but she had to stifle a gasp as her brother turned to face her, his eyes swimming with emotion that she had not seen from her little brother in a long time. 

“Of course, I could’ve done more!” He yelled as he could no longer keep his emotions in and let them all out. “I could’ve provided better orders, maybe use a command seal to get her away from Ornstein.” Tears were beginning to fall from the magus’s cheeks. 

“Caules.” Fiore moved closer to her brother that was currently breaking down. Placing a hand on his cheek, Fiore smiled as her brother froze in shock over the action. “You have performed better than any master could’ve done in your position. Orders? No order would’ve helped us fight off Ornstein, the odds were stacked against us. A command seal? Do you really think grandfather would’ve been pleased with you wasting two command seals in one night?” 

Her brother was a big softy, unbefitting for a magus to succeed, but for Fiore that didn’t matter to her at all. 

Ever since she had been born, she had been raised with the expectation of becoming the next head of her family. From Forvedge to Yggdmillennia, she was expected to be the next head that would take the families far, to lift them up higher in power. 

She had expected to be ruthless in power, to dominate without hesitation, and she feared that one day that she would lose herself to it. That one day the kind girl on the wheelchair would become something else. 

The day when her brother announced that he would be the next heir of the family was a day that she would never forget. 

For she found something to tie herself down to in the magus world. 

Hearing her explanations, it eased the guilt he felt just a bit. “Yeah your right, thanks sis.” He begun wiping his tears before standing up and smiling like he always did. 

“Now there’s the little brother I know that would never give up.” Smiled Fiore as the two siblings shared a laugh. Even in the throes of the craziest Holy Grail War to ever take place, they could still find solace with each other. 

“How’s is she anyway?” With that happy moment between siblings out of the way, it was time to address the elephant in the room. 

“I truthfully don’t know; I don’t think anyone knows really.” Caules looked back to the comatose body of Frankenstein, biting a lip in frustration. They had rushed back as fast as they could to the castle, hoping that they were able to fix whatever the Lancer of Ash had inflicted on their Berserker. 

“What did Grandfather have to say about this?” 

Caules just shrugged his shoulders in response. Darnic was less then pleased when they arrived back with the non-responsive Berserker and had told them to follow him. After placing here on the bed, he commanded everyone except Caster to leave while he worked in trying to awaken Frankenstein. 

“He told me that there’s nothing physically wrong with her, any injuries that she had were healed by the time they had come back so...” Caules frustratingly motioned to the sleeping servant. 

“She will awaken in time Caules, trust me.” Fiore then begun moving her wheelchair out of the room. “Now come Caules, we have to make that Jack and Reika are adjusting comfortably to the castle.” 

“Do we have to?” He childishly complained as he followed his sister out of the room before sparing one last glance to his servant. “Did you see the death glare that Jack was giving us through the entire ride back.” 

“Even if I find Celenike’s style of recruitment as distasteful, it is our duty as Yggdmillennnia magi to make sure that one of our fellow masters is being treated well.” 

“Yeah let's do that.” Caules closed the door, not knowing what was happening to his servant right now. 

“Sis you look like your deep in thought.” Asked Caules as they walked down the halls of the castle. 

“Sorry its just that I’ve been on edge ever since Ornstein had said that they were up to something.” She confessed as they turned a corner, a patrol bowing to them as they passed by. 

“Now now, you have to stop worrying about things that are out of your control.” He admonished to his sis just like she had back in Frankenstein’s room. 

“Hmph you don’t get to pull that card since I did it you.” The pair laughed a bit before Fiore calmed down. “Still it troubles me.” She bit her lip but stopped when a certain master and servant came out of a door in front of them. 

“Oh, hello their fellow masters.” Greeted Reika as she and Jack walked up to them. 

“Greetings to you as well Miss Reika and Jack the Ripper.” Fiore greeted back as she and Caules shook hands with the green haired women. “How has the castle been treating you?” 

“Oh, it's simply splendid here, all the people are so nice but the food here isn’t really something we eat a lot.” Confessed the master. Even if they were technically prisoners, they were still treated like honored guests by Darnic. They were allowed freedom within the castle and to do what they wanted as long it didn’t jeopardize the chances of the faction winning the war. 

“We were just on our way to the kitchen to cook Jack’s favorite meal.” 

“Yup, mommy makes the best hamburg steak in the whole wide world!” Jack had the biggest smile on her face at the mention of her favorite meal. 

Caules and Fiore both grimaced slightly at the sight of the famous serial killer having such a smile on her face. To think that the famous killer was a child capable of showing such an emotion. 

“I know why don’t you join us for lunch.” Reika offered with a smile. 

“Oh, I’m not sure that we would want to intrude...” Caules nervously played with his collar on trying to make up an excuse to not join them for lunch but his sister beat him to the punch. 

“My brother and I would love to join you.” Fiore cut in. One look from her quickly shut the magus up as he resigned himself to his fate. 

“Good, why don’t we go there now.” Reika clapped her hands together as the group made their way to the kitchens. 

If Caules and Fiore had stayed in the room that held Frankenstein a second longer, they would’ve noticed the servant writhing in discomfort.

* * *

Frankenstein had no idea where she was. One moment she was in the grasp of the Lancer of Ash and the next she found herself in this dark void. No matter where she looked, all she saw was nothingness. 

It wasn’t like she was falling in place. She could stand quite fine. Jumping quite high and landing down on the ground proved that the ground was really stable. She contemplated staying there and waiting to see what would happen. That was until she heard the sounds of people talking, one being very similar to what Ornstein had sounded like. 

Having her interest piqued she decided to move towards to where the voices were coming from. She couldn’t hear what was being said as whatever she heard sounded like mumbling. However, she knew that she was going in the right direction when the mumbling slowly became coherent letters. 

Still not enough for her to piece together what the conversation was about. 

That all changed when she suddenly found herself in an ornate hallway. There was no transition to this sudden shift, no indication that this is where she would end up in. In a blink of an eye, complete darkness gave way to a bright and lavish hallway. 

Seeing that nothing was wrong, Frankenstein decided to keep walking down the hallway’s silken red carpet to wherever the hallway ended. Grunting in approval she kept walking, this time the coherent letters soon became full words. 

“Traitor.” 

“Bastard.” 

“He should be executed.” 

“How far the royal bloodline has fallen.” 

They were just a few things of what she heard on her path. Strangely the polished doors that she walked by never opened. Even intersections didn’t have a single person walking through them. It was like she entered a ghost town. 

That all changed when the hallway seemingly ended with a very lavish door, decorated with the gold that shined like the sun. Such a decorated door signified that the room belonged to a very distinguished figure. Intrigued Frankenstein was about to walk up and open the door to see inside. However, the sound of approaching footsteps had the servant take cover behind a statue depicting a silver knight. 

Three women came in from where she had approached from. Dressed in very lavish gowns, the three women walked past the hiding Berserker. The servant wasn’t sure that they saw her as they positioned themselves in front of the door. 

“To think our esteemed lord’s firstborn was associating himself with the everlasting dragons.” The lead women, dressed in blood red, mocked as they stared at the golden door. 

“But how was he found out?” A woman dressed in blue asked. 

“I heard that Lord’s Blade Ciaran was ordered to trail him by Lord Gwyn after he saw his son acting strangely in the court.” The last woman, dressed in green, answered. “She found him secretly caring for an ailing everlasting dragon who had its scales burned off from the great war.” The three gasped at the implication of their lord’s firstborn caring for a hated enemy of the kingdom. 

“What is his fate now?” Blue asked. 

“I heard that he is to pay for his crimes in front of all to see.” Green responded. 

“E-Executed!?” Blue cried out. 

“Goodness no.” Red answered back. “I’ve heard from Lady Gwynevere he is to be wedded off as penance for his act of disobedience.” She motioned to the golden door. “And when I comfort him in his time of need then he shall be smitten with me and I will be part of the royal family.” Laughed Red as the other girls begun arguing on who would be able to seduce the firstborn. 

“And what are you doing here harlots!” A familiar voice yelled as the sound of armor hitting the floor got louder. Turning her head, Frankenstein dropped her mouth in surprise at who was coming. 

Ornstein, The Dragon Slayer. 

The golden knight marched furiously to the three women standing in front of his lord’s door. Spear in hand he demanded to know why they were here. “What are you doing here, no one is permitted to enter his quarters at this time.” 

Frankenstein was a servant that never did get a grasp on human interaction, she had never been taught the fundamentals of it so all of her interactions were based on pure instinct. From her hiding spot behind the statue of the silver knight she began to notice something special about the Ornstein standing before her. 

The one that she fought was more mature, never one to express his emotions so easily. 

The one here seemed to act more younger, much more naïve and willing to say what was on his mind. 

“Forgive us Lord Ornstein, we just wished to make sure his lordship was well.” Red curtseyed as she tried playing dumb in front of the knight of Gwyn. Blue and Green soon followed as their act was able to pacify the golden-clad lancer. His grip on his spear lessened to which the girls smiled at their apparent victory. 

“Do you think me for fools!” He hissed as he reached out and grabbed Red’s arm and leaning in so they could hear how angry he was. “Only those of the royal family reside here, no one else. I recognize your faces; you are handmaidens of Lady Gwynevere. To think that you would abuse your position of handmaidens to sneak into the royal wings of the castle.” 

Having their cover blown so easily, Blue and Green begun panicking. “P-Please forgive us Lord Ornstein!” Blue cried out. She was trembling as she bowed in front of him. 

“Y-Yes we’re deeply sorry for this!” Green soon followed Blue. 

“We’ll never do this again, we swear!” And finally, Red bowed in apology as the three girls were praying for a miracle that Ornstein wouldn’t run them down with his spear there and now. 

Some time passed before Ornstein sighed tiredly. He motioned to the end of the hall with his spear. “If I find you here ever again then I promise that I shall not treat you as nicely as I am doing now. Now get out.” 

The three girls began thanking him profusely before they ran through the hall, trying to put as much distance as they could from the harrowing experience they just had. 

Seeing that the girls were no longer present, Ornstein lifted his gaze towards the door of the firstborn. He looked at it with a sense of confusion and longing, hoping that whatever answer he was looking for would be found inside the golden door. 

“Please milord...please open the door.” Not getting any responses from the occupant within, Ornstein began walking down the hallway with the hope that his next visit would prove more fruitful than the last. 

Frankenstein left her hiding spot as she walked back to the center of the hallway, looking back as the Ornstein’s red plume disappeared from view. Turning her attention back to the golden door, she decided to see if she could have better luck. 

“Oh, it seems that I have a visitor.” A voice called out to her from beyond the door. Frankenstein jumped in shock from the unexpected voice. 

“Please don’t be alarmed.” The voice called out soothingly. “It's been a while that I’ve been surprised from visitors, though this isn’t the time to talk as this memory won’t be stable for long.” 

“Take care of yourself, I’ll see you in the next memory soon.” Was all the voice said as Frankenstein suddenly found herself back in the dark void. 

Well the mysterious voice had said to wait, so she would be waiting in this dark void until the next memory presented itself. 

After all what else could she do in this bleak void but wait. 

* * *

“What shall we do about the Sighisoara incident?” Within Darnic’s study, Vlad took a sip of his wine as he sat on one of the cushioned seats. He sighed as he and Darnic began planning for what was to come. 

“Nothing, there is no point in fixing something so big, we would be wasting our resources trying to do so.” The Romanian hero set his glass on the table as he addressed his master, even if their roles seemed to be in reverse with Darnic asking him how to proceed. 

“I guess the Clocktower will fabricate some story to cover up the damage done.” Mused the Yggdmillennia head as he gazed out of his study’s window into the plains of Romania. If there was one thing, he could respect about the Clocktower was their ability to make convincing cover-ups for any magus activity that would appear in the public. 

“Then our next problem we must address would be Berserker, what is her condition?” Vlad asked. 

“Our Berserker is in perfect health but she just refuses to wake up at all.” When he had inspected the comatose servant, there was nothing wrong with her at all. No scars, no bruises, no signs of any sort of lasting damage on her body. 

“Then we must watch out for that Lancer, Ornstein was it, in our future encounters.” 

Darnic scoffed at the mention of the servant of Ash that had flawlessly fought two of their own servants, weak as they were, it still hurt. “The Faction of Ash is made of monster servants.” He spat out with malice. 

Vlad in response chuckled before reaching down and grabbing his glass of wine. “You think that they are unbeatable?” He took a sip of his glass before looking his master in the eye. “Yes, they may seem strong but they are not unbeatable, it is simply that we have the wrong combination when dealing with them, to which they take advantage of.” 

Darnic raised his eyebrow at the deduction. “Wrong combination?” He questioned. 

“Take Chiron’s and Achilles’ fight for example. Both servants are powerhouses in terms of strength and skill but lack any magical attacks like that of Karna’s or Siegfried’s. So how do you counter brute strength? With an indomitable defense.” The Romanian King explained as Darnic begun connecting the dots. 

“Hence why they used their Berserker.” He realized as Vlad nodded at him finally understanding his line of reasoning. Even if his master played the idea of a submissive master, he knew that there was something lurking beneath that mask. But all he could do was play along until a crack revealed itself in his master’s mask. 

“They have been one step ahead of us this entire time and it is time that we take the lead for ourselves, and our hidden gift that we got from Sighisoara will provide that for us.” 

“Jack the Ripper?” Darnic did not know why Vlad thought that their reacquired servant would tip the odds in their favor. Sure, she was formidable but unless she possessed a Noble Phantasm that he didn’t know of then... 

“No, while our Assassin is remarkable, she does not hold the crucial advantage that we need. But do keep an eye on her and her master. No doubt that they are less than pleased being here.” The Lancer warned. 

“Yes, Celenike has assured me that Assassin will not act out of line, though it is the master that concerns me.” 

“Ah yes Jack the Ripper choosing a human over a trained magus. Truly that master must be more than meets than eye.” When Vlad looked into the eyes of Reika Rikudou he could see a glimpse of insanity that lurked deep within her, not even he could predict what she might do if pushed too hard. 

“What advantage were you speaking of again milord?” Darnic pushed the conversation back into whatever his servant was getting to. 

“If you were to look at the entirety of the Sighisoara incident then it would be considered a failure in every sense, nothing salvageable from it.” Vlad took one last glance at his glass of wine before sipping the remains of the blood red liquid. “It is the fact that Fiore was able to create a temporary alliance with Kairi Sisigou. Temporary as it was this has opened up a window that could lead to an alliance with the Faction of Red.” 

“Hmm a temporary alliance with the Faction of Red, not a bad idea considering what we are up against.” Darnic could use this opportunity to get an edge on the servants of Red. Anything to win the Holy Grail War. 

“Yes, it is not a bad idea, but we should consider all of our options before doing anything.” Vlad put down his finished glass as the door opened to reveal of the other servants of Black and their masters, minus Frankenstein. 

Gordes smiled victoriously as if his presence alone would be the key to winning. Siegfried said nothing as he followed his master into the room. 

Fiore and her brother soon followed; the crippled master pushed by Chiron. While he may not have his servant at the moment, Caules’s face was determined to avenge his servant. 

Celenike had a perverse grin on her face as she and Astolfo soon walked in. It looked like they had another one of their ‘sessions’ with the light blush that was on her cheeks. No one knew why the deranged master had such an obsession with the Paladin of Charlemagne but it was clearly one-sided with how bored Astolfo looked. 

Jack and Reika looked at everyone with a guarded expression. They hid it well with their smiles and innocent demeanor but they were looking for a way out of their bondage. 

Roche had a similar expression on his face as he and Avicebron were the last to enter the room. Caster’s expression was unreadable with his mask but it was safe to say that he too shared his master’s disdain for attending such a meeting. 

“It seems that we have been dealt our first major blow but worry not! The Faction of Black shall take this loss and learn from it. Come let us discuss how we are to emerge victoriously in our next encounters against the Factions of Ash and Red.” Vlad stood up as begun his speech. 

“We have been experiencing defeat in each encounter we have had with the Faction of Ash but no more! Today we change that.” Seeing Vlad begin to inspire his fellow members of Yggdmillennia, Darnic would allow him to take charge in formulating a battle strategy. 

“You may have embarrassed us in the beginning Faction of Ash but mark my words, we shall pay you back in return very soon.” Promised Darnic before he joined the strategy meeting between masters and servants. 

* * *

While the masters and servants of Yggdmillennia debated over how to win their next battle. 

Deep within the depths of the Yggdmillennia castle. 

In the confines of the homunculus workshop that supplied the servants of black with magical energy. 

Submerged in a strange green fluid, created to be a tool for his master’s ambition. 

A homunculus boy opened his eyes for the first time in his short life. 

“Oh, this is a surprise for sure.” A voice called out to him. In response the boy slowly looked down to see his speaker. 

There on the other side of the glass tank, the Knight of Thorns looked up at the submerged boy in intrigue. 

“Didn’t expect this at all.” Kirk admitted as the two stared at each other in the dark laboratory with the green glow of the tanks as the only source of light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s done! Things are picking up finally. Yggdmillennia is finally getting serious, Frankenstein finds herself an observer and the past, and Sieg makes his appearance. Not going to lie Sieg is going to be trouble for me because I have something big for him and I have no idea how I’m going to end it. Well the same could be said about this fanfic but we’ll get there(hopefully) 
> 
> I admit that I made the Faction of Ash a bit too powerful, dialed it up to high. I will make them less god-like and more grounded in terms of power compared to the two other factions. 
> 
> Love the support that this story is getting and hope that this chapter will make you all happy. 
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe in these trying times and wear your damm mask when you go out. 
> 
> Also, if you have any constructive criticism or suggestions for me don’t be afraid to review/PM me about it. I will answer most reviews/PMs to the best of my ability. I’m still learning how to create good fanfictions. 
> 
> That’s all for now 
> 
> PRAISE THE SUN!!! 


	9. What Path Do You Choose?

It was late into the night when the  Yggdmillenia’s strategy meeting ended and  Astolfo was finally able to leave and have some time to himself.

“Just who does she think I am?” The paladin was walking down the castle’s halls irritated at his master’s behavior with him.

“Mou, with everyone else she acts so aloof and cold but when it's with me she decides that she has to know my every move and thought!” Throughout the strategy meeting Celenike was always looking at him with this strange look. It unnerved him and it might’ve shown when Vlad had asked him what was wrong.

“I’m just thankful that our Lancer is so understanding of his fellow servants’ plights.” He breathed out, closing his eyes with a smile on his face. Seeing that he was rather uncomfortable he ordered him to take a walk and clear his mind from whatever was bothering him.

Before his master could even  refute, he already had a foot out the door with a smile on his face as he bid everyone else farewell.

“Still why did my master have to act so weird back there.” Rider of Black reopened his eyes in barely veiled annoyance. 

“I mean can’t she figure out there’s a time for ‘playtime’ and a time to being serious.” The pink-haired Rider turned a corner, passing by a homunculus patrol. The mass-produced soldiers bowed in greeting to which the servant responded in kind. 

As the patrol left her to her own devices, he couldn't help but feel saddened at seeing the mass-produced homunculi.

They reminded him of Frankenstein, who was still currently in her comatose state.

Even if they had never spent a lot of time together, he still regarded the Berserker as a friend. Compared to the rest of the servants, okay minus Siegfried and Chiron because they were also tolerable, she was the closest thing he could consider as a normal servant.

“Welp I think it's time to go back now, spent a bit too much time wandering and I don’t think master is going to like that.” After walking for a few more minutes aimlessly,  Astolfo decided it was time to go back. 

But it seems that he would not be attending the meeting anytime soon.

There collapsed on the floor just a few feet away from him was a homunculus boy, struggling to pick himself up. Astolfo didn’t even question why there was a half-naked homunculus boy on the ground as his body was already moving closer to help.

“What are you doing?” The collapsed boy looked up from the floor to see someone standing before him, concerned about his state.

“You’ll catch a cold like that.” Through the boy’s blurry  vision, he could barely make out the person standing before him. 

“Help...me...” He pleaded at the stranger standing before him.

And just before he let himself be embraced by his  tiredness; his vision cleared for a split second to see the person standing before him with blinding clearness.

“Sure thing!”  Astolfo’s face brightening up before smiling at him was the last thing he saw before succumbing to the void of fatigue.

The Paladin of  Charlemagne effortlessly picked up the comatose boy over his shoulders and begun carrying him to safety. 

If  Astolfo had taken a single step forward and peered into the hallway that the boy had probably come from then he would’ve seen his savior observing his rescue.

Kirk had his arms crossed as he leaned back on a wall listening to Astolfo whistling a tune as he carried the unconscious homunculus to wherever the Rider had deemed safe. After hearing the servant’s whistling disappear, the Knight of Thorns left his spot before  materializing away into spirit form.

The sun begun to rise over Romania’s horizon and by the time a patrol had made their rounds to where the incident had occurred, the only thing that may have been evidence of anyone being there was a barely noticeable set of thorn marks where Kirk had been leaning on.

* * *

As the sun rose over Romania, so too did it rise in the pseudo Painted World of  Ariandel . The sun rays glistened the painted world’s snowy plains as its residents woke up and resumed their defense of their home. 

Overlooking the snowy hills from a tower, Gough was sharpening a new quiver of arrows. The gentle giant was busy replenishing his quiver that he had spent when he and the Archer of Black were exchanging arrows. 

The giant may have been blind but his senses were still as sharp as his first day of fighting in the Great Dragon War so he did not flinch from his duty when he was visited by a fellow servant. 

“Finished with your scouting have we Kirk?” The mentioned servant materialized out of his spirit form and onto the tower’s battlements to join the giant archer.

“Not quite yet Gough, still got some things to scout out in the  Yggdmillenia Castle and where the Assassin of Red has set up her Noble Phantasm.” The  darkwraith reported as he took a seat right next to the busy Archer.

The two settled into comfortable silence as they chose not to say anything to each other with Gough busy sharpening his stone arrow tips while Kirk simply stared at the rising sun.

A few more minutes passed by until Gough finally decided to break the ice between them. “What brings thee up here into my little perch?” 

“...Just really confused about something I encountered back at the Yggmillenia Castle.” Confessed Kirk as he still gazed at the sun.

“Oh? Something related to your objectives? If  so, why has thou not consulted with Saber?” The giant finished his final carving of stone arrowheads. Setting the last arrowhead down he begun to tie them to shafts with tree bark.

“Eh no offense but this is more of a ‘divine’ question that I think you’ll only be able to answer.” Kirk tore his gaze from the sun and looked at the archer servant.

“Hmm then by all means,” Gough stopped assembling an arrow before placing it on the ground and turning his giant body to look at the prickly servant. “Tell me what happened.”

“Well it all begins when I was investigating the mana battery supply that the Faction of Black is using to power their servants.” Kirk began telling his experience within the castle with his fellow servant.

_ Kirk was having a staring match with the tube trapped boy that he unexpectedly encountered within the  _ _ Yggdmillenia _ _ Castle’s depths. The barely awake boy could only look as the knight begun pacing in front of him, going back and forth while talking.  _

_ “You must have some extraordinary magical circuits to be able to have withstand this green liquid that you are currently being submerged in.” He stopped his pacing to look as the boy, looking if he would react in any  _ _ way. Seeing _ _ how the boy could not speak and probably could not move his body well, Kirk continued speaking. _

_ “Circuits that could serve quite nicely as the core of Caster’s massive golem that's currently sitting at the bottom of the lake right now.” He revealed as he stopped right in front of the boy and looked at him directly. He could see panic beginning to build up in the boy's eyes but chose not to address it.  _

_ “Even we servants of ash would be hard pressed to fight that thing if it ever got completed.” He honestly admitted. That thing, in the right conditions, would probably be the biggest threat in the two other factions. Though he did feel that Rider would’ve been right in his playing field when it came to dealing with foes three to five times bigger than he was. _

_ “So theoretically I should nip the problem in the bud before it blossoms into something more problematic.” Assassin of Ash manifested his barbed sword onto his hand as it seemed that he was going to be dealing the killing blow. _

_ And all the homunculus boy could do was close his eyes in fear for his inevitable death. _

_ But the blow never came. _

_ “...But if I did that then the  _ _ Yggdmillenia _ _ clan would be aware that I was here and derail the whole reason I was here in the first place.” Admitted the assassin as his victim slowly opened his eyes back open to stare down at the pondering Knight of Thorns. _

_ “Still...” He looked back up at the submerged boy with  _ _ curiosity _ _. “Regardless someone is going to notice you so here’s what we're going to do.” _

_ Kirk pointed his barbed sword at the submerged boy. “I’m going to leave you with a choice on how you want to live your very short life.” With a single swipe, Kirk  _ _ scratched _ _ the glass tank with his sword. _

_ “You can choose to say here in this tank and wait for the Caster of Black to eventually discover you to which you will undoubtedly be remade into his golem’s core, or...” He turned his back and motioned to a set of stairs that led out of the  _ _ laboratory _ _. _

_ “You can utilize your rare number of magical circuits and bust yourself free, and if you’ll see the light of tomorrow?” Kirk shrugged his shoulders. “We’ll just have to see for ourselves, but this slash will either help you get noticed or break you free.” _

_ “Whatever path you want to go on, is up to you.” The Assassin of Ash bowed before he began to walk out of sight.  _

_ Looking at the slice on his tank, the  _ _ homunculus _ _ boy knew what path he wanted to go on. _

_ His body’s magical circuit’s glowed green as he acted. “ _ _ Strasse _ **__ ** _ Gehen _ _.” He muttered as the spell shattered his glass  _ _ prison _ _ , the green fluid dumping him on the ground. _

_ With a hazy vision, the boy picked himself up and started to limp his way to the stairs, not caring if whatever lied past the door was all a big unknown. _

_ Behind another tank, Kirk gave a smirk. _

_ “ _ _ So, _ _ you choose freedom huh? I have some time to spare.” The  _ _ darkwraith _ _ slowly followed the limping  _ _ homunculus _ _ from the shadows. _

_ “ _ _ Let's _ _ see where you end up.” _

“And very soon their Rider came and picked the boy up and whisked him away to who knows where.” He finished.

“And do you believe that he was taken away to their Caster?” Gough turned away from him and picked up his unfinished arrow to resume completing it.

“...I highly doubt that Rider of Black gave him away.”

“And why is that Kirk?”

“Just call it a gut feeling, that pink haired paladin is the typical chivalrous servant that would rather suffer than intentionally allow an innocent to suffer.” He could see it in how the pink haired Rider carried himself. 

His reconnaissance had helped shed some light on both the Factions of Black and Red’s servants and thus he could judge them by their legends. He could see how Astolfo wore his heart on his sleeve and seeing how he threw himself at Ornstein at of all people, that took a lot of courage.

“And do you think if Caster of Black was to ever activate his Noble Phantasm, do you think we would have trouble fighting it?” Gough curiously asked as he finished one of his arrows.

Kirk begun to contemplate if Caster of Black’s golem would’ve been trouble for them.  Avicebron , or rather Solomon ibn  Gabirol , the one who tried and failed to recreate God’s  orignal human, Adam. His quest for humanity to be guided back into the Garden of Eden once more was admirable, but ultimately futile for one human to achieve on his own.

“That’s hard to answer, sensing the thing sitting at the bottom of the lake was confusing. I’m pretty sure I could kill that thing by myself if it came down to it.” Honestly that thing was disappointing considering that it was meant to be original man. He  expected to be suffocated by heavy magical energy but it was the complete opposite.

“The senses can be deceiving Kirk.” Gough warned. “Who is to say that it will not undergo any  significant changes once the core is made. After all God, in all his power, did not make the world in one day.”

“Huh I suppose so, but I do think we would come out on top. After all we have a literal God of War on our side.” Kirk motioned downward to the courtyard.

There the Nameless King was busy attending to his trusted partner and steed. The massive  stormdrake let loose a fearsome roar before lowering its head down so that the servant could reach up and pet the dragon. It purred almost like a kitten as it received its treatment as the two were lost in their own world.

“Never would’ve thought that he, who was is father’s instrument of destruction against the everlasting  dragon , would befriend one on the end.” 

“...Tell me Kirk do you know the difference between you and him?” Gough suddenly asked. 

Kirk looked back at him in confusion. What had brought this up all of a sudden? Looking straight back at the rising sun, Kirk brought his hand up to his chin as he pondered on the question.

After a few minutes of thinking he just guessed an answer. “I guess it would have to be that he’s a god and I’m just a lowly human that worked for the darkwraiths.” Conceded Kirk as he had no idea what the giant was looking for.

He waited for the giant to answer him but he was greeted by deafening silence. Looking back at the archer, he was surprised to see him diligently finishing his arrows. Like as if the question was never asked.

Kirk decided to bring it up. “Hey I answered your-.”  However, he was cut off when the battlement’s exit door opened up to reveal Friede as she walked towards them.

“Assassin, Saber would like to have your report now.” She commanded.

Seeing that he was being called by their leader, the Knight of Thorns spared one last glance at the busy giant before throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. “Alright, alright I’m going.” He pushed himself off the ground and begun to follow Friede back into the castle.

Gough waited until he could hear the faint sounds of footsteps disappear into the castle before he began speaking  out loud to himself.

“You are but a young sparrow that still blinds yourself to the world my fellow servant, I hope that this was the reason that our lord brought you as our assassin. To learn and mature as a person.”

* * *

Frankenstein didn’t know how long she was floating in her void prison since the last memory that she saw. She had her  senses active so that she would be given some kind of heads up for the sudden change of scenery.

However, unlike the last encounter where she had to follow the sounds of voices to find herself in a castle.

This time she was suddenly dropped into a desolate world. 

Grey, that was all she could see. Observing her surroundings that was all that the bleak world offered to her. From the endless landscape to the spiraling tree husks whose reach seemed to be as high up as the heavens. There was no warmth here to be found, no emotion that the place seemed to invoke within the creation’s heart.

Then within an instant, the desolate wasteland became bathed in fire.

Frankenstein could not react fast enough to the rapid changes occurring around her. Looking up she saw that the massive  archtree that she was standing under was rapidly burning down. A chunk of the ancient bark chipped off and she dived out of the way as the chunk flattened the area she was just standing on.

She was given no reprieve however as a dragon’s piercing roar could be heard within the chaos. The Berserker of Black whipped her back up at the burning  archtree to make out some kind of shape within it.

Her heterochromatic eyes widened in shock as a massive dragon came soaring over her head. It might’ve once been a majestic creature to have been seen but it was anything but that. With one of its majestic horns broken off and many off its stony scales having been blown off, all the mighty being could do was accept its fate. 

The crippled dragon collided into the ground, shaking the earth in its wake. Frankenstein brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the ensuing smoke that billowed from the crash. From its crash the everlasting dragon gave off one last roar before succumbing to its wounds.

“I was born not of love but created to combat the everlasting dragons, to bring about my ‘father’s’ Age of Fire. I was to be his God of War, his wrathful lighting that he would let loose on all those he wished to destroy.” The voice that she had heard at the end of her last encounter begun speaking once more.

Emerging from the smoking corpse was a single warrior, a  swordspear crackling with thunder in his hand. It was if the man’s face had been sculpted from the finest of marble, even if his face was covered from the results of harsh battling. Even his armor depicted him as some sort of royal figure.

Raising his spear in hand, he let loose a war cry before jumping off the dragon’s corpse and begun running off in search of other dragons to slay. 

A second later, swarms of knights in silver filled the area as they followed behind their lord, willing to follow him into the depths of hell if needed. 

“There was no greater honor to me than to bring glory to my ‘father’s’ name. With each dragon felled was a new praise that came from his mouth.”

The scene shifted as Frankenstein suddenly found herself floating in a grand cathedral. The  lavishly decorated cathedral hosted a ceremony in which a singular blood red carpet was flanked by silver knights from both sides. 

At the head of the carpet was an imposing figure whose mere presence seemed to illuminate the room as if he was the very sun itself.

Off to the side three other figures seemed to resonate the same aura that the imposing man held.

One seemed to hold the warmth of the sun. As if your troubles would just all melt away if you gazed into her eyes.

One did not hold the same warmth as his sister but his gaze, even if it was hidden away by a mask, held the same intelligence that his father had when he waged war on the everlasting dragons.

And the last was neither the soothing warmth of her sister or held the intelligence that her brother possessed. What she did possess was a blinding faith to her father that trumped everyone’s  else's , so strong in fact that it could even mess with the fabrics of time itself.

And the last of the lord’s siblings, his firstborn, walked through the opening of the grand doors of the cathedral. No longer having his armor and features marred by the battlefield, the firstborn’s presence commanded an authority so high that it could only be matched by his father. 

Gwyn’s God of War marched up to his father, his face stoic as he each step got him closer and closer with his father. 

“My father I have come per your command.” He greeted as he kneeled before his father.

“Do you know why I have called you my son?” The man’s gruff voice rang throughout the cathedral. Each word that came out of his mouth demanded respect from all that heard.

“No father, why have I been summoned away from the battlefield?”

“The time has come my son, the time for our war with the everlasting dragons to end.” Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, gestured for his son to rise. “And you shall be the one to lead our armies into the remaining stronghold of the dragons and usher our Age of Fire.”

Rising, Gwyn’s firstborn slammed his fist on his chest. “It shall be done father.”

At his command the silver knights that were flanking the red carpet raised their polearms into the air. “ Yes, your majesty!” They cried out in unison.

“The final battle in our war against the everlasting dragons was that worthy of legend.” Frankenstein felt herself pulled from the cathedral and back on the battlefield that was filled with the corpses of both dragons and knights.

“It was a battle for the right to the beginning and the end, the alliances that had been forged by the ancient war had come to unite for one last fight, one last push against the dragons.”

She looked up to see the one last stand of the everlasting dragons, how they filled every inch of the massive nest as they  waited for their enemies to arrive so they could descend upon them with wrathful flames. 

The scene shifted in front of her eyes as she teleported to the staging ground that all the kingdoms were using to prepare for their final attack. 

Gods, knights, humans, beings of all kind rallied together for the right to a new Age. Putting aside their differences for one single goal.

Nito, Lord of the Dead. A being who found the Lord Shard of Death that turned him to the manifestation of illness and death.

Izalith , Queen of Chaos. She found the Lord Shard of Chaos and with it, she gave fragments of it to her Daughters of Chaos and they used it to create the art of pyromancy.

Even Havel was present in this diverse army, the man of stone leading a brigade of similarly dressed warriors. Judging from the man’s gesturing it was obvious that he was  psyching his group up

And at the head of the army was Gwyn himself. The Lord of Sunlight stood above his army of silver knights before turning to his firstborn, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“I was to be the vanguard, leading my elite warriors into the heart of the dragon’s stronghold to slay the dragon elders while the armies clashed with each other on the bleak landscape.

The scene then shifted as the Berserker of Black was planted in the middle of the bleak battlefield. To her right was the massive nest that the dragons were holed up in. And on her left...

A war cry filled the battlefield as Frankenstein turned her head to see who had yelled it.

A battalion of silver knights were charging at the enemy stronghold riding horses, the horses also adorned in silver armor as the group were traversing the field.

And at the front of the calvary, leading the charge, was Gwyn’s firstborn; riding on a steed that was covered in plates of gold. 

“I am Lord Gwyn’s Firstborn and I have come to herald your end everlasting dragons! Come and meet your end by my hand!” He yelled out fearlessly while brandishing his swordspear, his silver knights mirrored as they too brought up their weapons and let loose their war cries.

A second later the nest rumbled with activity as the whole thunder of dragons emerged from their nest and soon covered the sky with their massive bodies.

Which was answered by a seemingly endless volley of lightning spears. Any poor dragon that happened to be part of the frontline 

There on a ledge overlooking the entire battlefield, The Lord of Sunlight illuminated the battlefield with his presence. 

“Let us end this, your time of reckoning has come!” With his proclamation, the rest of the alliance forces revealed themselves as the two armies soon crashed into each other. Miasmas of death, spells of fire, and storms of arrows rained down on the dragons as the vanguards from both sides clashed with each other. 

Scores of silver knights were ripped to shreds by the imposing claws of the dragons as their armor was tissue to the dragon’s attack. A dragon roared as had one of its great horns blown off by a lightning spear that was thrown by a very familiar golden clad knight. 

And as the fighting escalated Gwyn’s Firstborn and his forces slipped into the stronghold uhindered, using the fighting between armies as their cover.

“You must be wondering why I, his firstborn, would even consider betraying my father’s trust in me if all I lived for was his glory alone. Let me ask you.” The battle playing out before her vanished as Frankenstein found herself back in the empty void of space.

“What is a God of War without any wars left to fight in?”

* * *

Jeanne found herself in  Sigishoara once news spread of the sudden damage that the town had suffered. Panic spread when residents walked out of their houses to see their streets torn up and their houses damaged from fighting. The mayor issued a statement that this was due to some gang war that occurred during the night and promised the people that he would get to the  bottom of this.

As she walked through one of the many damaged  streets she wondered what had occurred here in the first place. What kind of battle occurred here that such damage would take place? Were they trying to let the whole world know that  magecraft existed!?

Out of nowhere the Maiden of Orleans  clucthed her head in pain as her magenta eyes glowed brightly.

“A Revelation?” She thought. No this was different from the rest. No vision had invoked such a response yet.

Images of random scenes played out in her mind with no correlation to be found between them.

Of a tanned man with white hair and wearing red that had been the vocal point of her recent Revelations in the middle of a forest.

Usually that would’ve been the end of a revelation with the target being at the center of attention for all the visions but she received one where the tanned man was not in it.

But rather of a dark room where a single painting resided in. It looked very old as a girl was painting on it with a very dark substance that seemed to writhe whenever she touched it, like it was alive.

Tucking that vision somewhere in the back of her mind for later, Ruler focused on the revelation of the man she needed to meet at all cost.

“The forest!” She realized as her senses picked up some sort of magical signature in a forest that was near the town. He must be there right now!

Quickly moving out of the public eye, Jeanne replaced her civilian clothing with her combat clothes before bolting out of the city and into the nearby forest in hopes of meeting the mystery man before he could leave. 

“Please let me make it there in time!” She thought as she begun nearing the forest.

Jeanne stopped her running when she got deep enough into the forest. Looking around she noticed that the surroundings matched what she saw in her vision but there was the fact that the man she had been looking for was  nowhere to be found.

“Sorry Ruler, I needed to bring you out to somewhere away from all the prying eyes.” A voice apologized as a shadow loomed over the Ruler servant.

Manifesting her flag, she jumped away from whatever had landed on the spot that she was just standing on.

“Wait you are!” After orientating herself she got a good look on who her visitor was and immediately knew who he was.

“Forgive me for being too forward in our greeting.” The Nameless King bowed from his perch atop his trusty stormdrake. His steed let out a puff of smoke before growling at the servant in front of it, daring her to see what would happen if she dares to try and do something stupid.

“But I come bearing news from our Saber that would prove beneficial in your hunt for the illusive man from your revelations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I’ve been busy getting ready for college and stuff. Note that this means that updates will be slower than normal so please don’t worry that I discontinued this story if it doesn’t update in awhile. 
> 
> Well some things are happening here, nothing to significant yet. I wanna build it up so we’ll get there soon enough. 
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe and wearing your mask when you go out. 
> 
> Love all the support this story is getting and if you enjoyed it, follow/favorite the story. Really supports me. 
> 
> That’s all for now. 
> 
> PRAISE THE SUN!! 


	10. A World so Cold

The snow was howling in the Painted World of  Ariandel . The Followers of Farron huddled around their fires for warmth while the Millwood Knights took comfort in their caves. Knights of  Londor took refuge in the castle that the Faction of Ash was using as their headquarters.

Friede stared out of her window to see her beloved world covered in thick snow. Such a sight would’ve brought her comfort, but it did nothing to dissuade what she was feeling.

She busied herself with cleaning her scythe making sure that its pristine shine still remained, she recited the braille divine tomes of  Londor , she even tried to mimic the other  activites that the other servants of ash did to pass the time. No matter what she did the sinking feeling would always return.

“Lady Elfriede, what troubles you?” The voice of her faithful knight brought her back from her inner thoughts. Turning her head, she saw her knight leaning on a wall, ever lax but always concerned for her health.

“Sir Vilhelm, did you feel it?”

“Feel what milady?”

“...The presence of  _ her.” _

It only took a second for Vilhelm to realize who she had been referring to. “Are you certain, that  _ she _ is here?” There was only person that the Knight of  Londor knew that would put his lady on edge.

After all, they took every precaution against her and still failed.

_ “You can try to stop it, but the cycle will continue, and fire shall burn this rotted painting away for the next one to take its place.” _

“Yes, I could feel her presence for a mere moment but it was undeniable.” Friede turned her gaze back to the howling snow of the Painted World. Somewhere out there, past the reality marble she was out there. Had she been drawn by their presence in this world? Or was it something else?

Only time would tell.

“Should we not inform Saber of this?” Vilhelm asked as he walked up and joined her at the window.

“No, if anything Saber already knows, after all they were once close to each other.” Friede mused this unknown feeling in herself. How it tore her up and would not settle for any cure other than devouring her body.

Was this how the Knight of Treachery felt when her father was mentioned?

If so then she should apologize to the knight the next time they met.

It was not a pleasant feeling to have within you.

* * *

He had no idea where he was.

The last thing he remembered was seeing the pink haired person before succumbing to sleep. One moment he was in a castle and the next he found himself suddenly trapped in a blizzard with no way of seeing where the way to warmth lied. No matter where he looked it was trapped by the frigid howl of winter.

No matter how far he thought he had walked through the thick snow, no matter what he tried.

The surroundings seemed to never change, as if this blizzard was traveling with him.

With a pained gasp he fell onto the snow, unable to feel his legs from the abuse he put them through and he could feel the numbness spreading to the rest of his body. His eyes were glazed as he could feel himself losing all of his senses, his soul simply  waiting for the sweet cold embrace of death.

“Are you okay?” A small voice asked.

He was about to answer only to realize he could no longer feel his throat working at all.

“That’s all right, you don’t have to strain yourself any longer.” The cold gnawing at his body suddenly ceased as he felt two tiny hands place themselves on his cheeks. He looked up to see his  savior , even if his eyes could only make out a blurry person in front of him, features unrecognizable.

“I’ll lead you to a cold, dark, but very gentle place.” Those were her last words before the world around him faded to black. The cold that gnawed at him replaced with an empty space of emotions.

_ “This is proof of  _ _ Yggdmillenia’s _ _ greatness! Artificial humans who possess magic circuits: homunculi!” _ Memories of his captivity played out in his mind.

One of a portly man and a blue haired elder who desired nothing more than greatness.

_ “The previous homunculus failed.” _ The memory shifted to where it was now of a teacher and student.

_ “Try this next.” _ The helm clad teacher motioned to his tank.

_ “Understood! I’ll order it prepared _ . _ ” _

The scene shifted again as he saw carts filled with homunculus get pushed past his tank and dumped onto the ground with no remorse, their lifeless eyes stared back at him as he realized that this was to be his fate.

No

No 

NO

I want to live!

“Listen here you sorry pieces of shit!” A voice cut through as he found himself transported in a whole new scene. No longer was he submerged in the liquid  prison of his tank but was now standing in a dreary place. The dreary castle that he found himself in was one that had seen many wars, the stone walls were crumbling as a cold wind swept through the courtyard.

Looking to his right and left, he saw himself that he surrounded by a group of haggardly dressed soldiers that were listening in to the speaker. All of them were not in the best of shapes with signs of abuse and hunger, but there was one thing that stood out.

A red clock that reminded him of a bloody river. 

“You’re lives are forfeit, your desires are our desires, if we say for you to throw your life against an army then you’d better well do it!” The knight that was speaking gestured to all of them. 

“That’s because you are our-” Whatever the knight was going to say was cut off as he found himself ripped away from the scene entirely and teleported back into the empty void.

Anguish

Sorrow

Grief

All of  these foreign emotions begun to bombard him, unable to do anything to rid these emotions from overwhelming him. Tears flowed freely 

“Not yet, you are still not ready for this yet.” A soothing voice made it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. “Sleep and dream of peaceful meadows, you will not have that luxury very soon.” 

And he welcomed the abyss as he could no longer keep his eyes open.

* * *

“Rider of Ash,” Jeanne D’Arc greeted the rider servant that was currently riding on the back of his stormdrake, the feathered dragon looking down at the Ruler servant in intrigue. “Firstborn of the Sun, Lord-”

“That name holds nothing to me Ruler, that man died a long time ago in the pearly halls of Anor Londo.” The Nameless King cut Ruler off as hopped off of his  stormdrake . “I am now the Rider of Ash, the Nameless King.”

“Forgive me Rider,” Jeanne D’Arc bowed in apology. “It was not my intention to insult you.”

He easily waved off her apologies with his hand. “Think nothing of it, I have long accepted my fate and the circumstances that have led up to it.”

“I see, then the reason that you have come is...”

“Yes, Saber of Ash has sent me to relay some information that he believes that will assist you in your investigation.” 

Saber of Ash? If  so then why... “Where is your Saber, why does not meet me himself if the information is so vital?”

At the mention of their ashen lord, Rider chuckled. “You must forgive him he has been very...busy preparing for what happens next.” 

“Next?” Jeanne D’Arc questioned.

“You as the mediator of this rather special Holy Grail War should know, all these skirmishes, these little conflicts between factions will eventually balloon into an all at war, where all factions will converge on a single point and determine who shall come out on top.” Slamming down his swordspear, the God of War gestured his arms up into the air.

“It will be like the times of old with armies that numbered in the thousands shall march onto the battlefield, where legends shall be made and history shall be forged!” He proclaimed, unknowingly reaching into his glory days as Gwyn’s Firstborn. Reaching back into the charismatic warrior that had once slew legions of dragons.

“It is where we will throw a wrench into the plans of  Darnic Yggdmillenia and the one controlling the Red Faction, Shirou Kotomine.” Bringing down his arms, Rider looked Ruler in the eye as his voice got serious.

“Otherwise known as the third Holy Grail War’s Ruler, Shirou  Tokisada Amakusa.” The chilling revelation made Jeanne’s eyes widen in shock as she registered who she was looking for. As a Ruler she knew of the previous Rulers that had been summoned before her.

“I-Impossible! There’s no way a Ruler servant would do such a...”

“You’re right, a Ruler such as Jeanne D’Arc would never ever conceive the idea of betraying her cause, but you forget that you are still human, still prone to desires.” The exiled prince of Anor Londo begun to walk around the servant in front of him, their eyes never breaking from each other.

“Ideals that you build yourselves on, that which you make decisions based off of, can so easily change in the blink of an eye.” He gestured to the saint. “Take you for example, it would not be so farfetched for a Jeanne D’Arc to cast away her holy ways when she was burnt alive, she could’ve easily rebuked the God that she prayed to, to the people that she defended with all of her soul, she could’ve easily cursed them with her dying breath.”

Jeanne contemplated the rider’s words and couldn’t help and agree with what he said. There were times that she admittedly thought of things that were unbefitting of a saint. Times where she almost lost her temper before quickly calming down. After all she was still human at the core of her legend.

A village girl who wanted to save the country that she loved.

She wondered if she would ever see another version of her, a version that was consumed by hate. She wondered what she would be like. Would she hate everything that was in her path? Or would she still fundamentally be the Holy Saint?

She guessed that she would never know.

“So, you can see it now, a version of you that would find delight in a burning battlefield, the same goes for Shirou  Tokisada Amakusa.” The Nameless King looked back at the info that the Grail had on the 3 rd Holy Grail War. Since their arrival into this war was due to the untapped magical energy of the servants that fought in the 3 rd Holy Grail War, they had the memories of what occurred in Fuyuki City.

That saying of how history repeats itself couldn’t have ever been truer for Amakusa.

In the ashes of his legend, Shirou  Tokisada Amakusa could  accept that his rebellion had ended in failure, he could accept that this was God would’ve wanted, he could accept that he would be executed for his crimes.

He could not accept that after all that sacrifice, all the lives lost in the rebellion had been for nothing, that the wishes that each member of the rebellion had just went up to smoke. He would not accept that, and made a promise to himself if the opportunity ever arise for him in another life.

_ “So, God. Give me another chance. Next time, I won’t lose sight of the bigger picture. I will eliminate all obstacles, enemies and hardships in my way. Next time, I will obtain all the good in the world. A world where everyone is happy, everyone is good, and everyone is perfect. I will exterminate all evil and create a new, pure world.” _

And so he did, abandoning his role as the mediator of the Third Holy Grail War and biding his time for when the Greater Grail would eventually activate its backup system and would be one to pull the strings of the Red Faction. 

“When you two  meet , Ruler to Ruler, I want you to keep this question in mind when your eyes meet.” Rider of Ash  scratched his  stormdrake’s beak before climbing back on its back. With an impressive flap of its wings, the massive beast flew into the air

“Will you scorn him for his different view on what it means to serve God?”

* * *

“Ornstein and Havel how  goes our army?” Saber of Ash entered the courtyard to see where Ornstein and Havel were busy trying to establish their Noble Phantasm. After all they were commanders of Lord Gwyn’s army from such a long time ago.

The two servants kneeled before the golden lancer answered. “It is...difficult milord.” Ornstein struggled to find the right words. “We are still adapting to this new body of ours, summoning our legions will take more time.” 

Looking around it was evident that Ornstein was having trouble with utilizing the Noble Phantasm that would be the cornerstone of their offensive. Kirk had reported the capabilities of the factions of Black and Red and after hearing how prepared they were for the inevitable war told him that their faction needed to catch up with preparations.

“Do hurry Lancer, the day of war draws ever closer.” He warned.

“Heh, legends of all kinds converging on one battlefield.” Havel laughed. “What a bloodbath that will be.”

“Ever the bloodthirsty warrior Havel.” The dragon slayer sneered at his battlefield compatriot. Even if they were good friends, Ornstein disliked how carefree Havel was when it came to battle. He saw battle as  an honorable duel while Havel only saw the battlefield as a place of enjoyment.

“Did I push some of your buttons  little lion?” Havel mocked as he motioned to the visage of Ornstein’s helmet. “Do I remind you of a hulking golden giant that you’ve had the pleasure of working with.” The stone juggernaut that Ornstein hated his Cathedral partner and seeing the slight clench of his spear, it had worked.

“You dare!” Ornstein’s spear crackled with lightning as he pointed the weapon at the Berserker. His work with  Smough had always been a sore point for him. Guarding that cathedral with that hulking bloodthirsty brute was the greatest stain on his knighthood.

“Oh? You  wanna dance!” Havel pulled out his tooth and  greatshield . “I’ve been itching to have a real fight for a while now! 

“Very well!”  Ornstein slipped into a battle stance. “Then let us see which one is faster, the time it takes for you to swing your crude tooth or the time it takes me to skewer you with my spear!” He challenged as lightning flickered around his body. Havel’s body tensed in result as he was ready for Lancer to make the first move.

All was silent in the courtyard as the two sized each other up. 

Havel grinned manically behind his helm as he tightened his hold on his shield. He had sparred with  Orntsein enough times to know that he needed for him to do the first move. Trying to get a jump on him was practically impossible.

Ornstein slowly moved his body into position as watched Havel ready his defense. He had only one strike to break the stone juggernaut’s defenses.

As the two were just a hairpin away from chaos happening, they forgot about a key thing. Only until that they had both moved did they realize it.

They still had a guest, and he did not plan on standing by idly.

Ornstein shot forward, lightning trailing behind him as his body shot forward with breakneck speeds.

Havel pushed forward,  greatshield ready to take whatever the dragon slayer had for him. His Dragon’s Tooth was trailing behind him with the intent of  flattening the Lancer

“Children.” The Ashen One sighed as he unfolded his arms before acting. His hands burned with an ethereal fire before moving forward. 

A loud clang resonated through the courtyard as the three warriors met in the middle, each one locked in a deadlock. Ornstein’s spear had been caught by a shield that Saber had manifested, Havel’s Tooth had its overhead smash intercepted by the Coiled Sword that the Ashen One  preferred as his main weapon.

“Disappointing all of you.” Saber reprimanded. With one swift motion, he forced the two attackers to back away as he looked at each of them. “Honestly you act like children more than trained knights.”

Ornstein moved his head in shame, at least guilty by that brief loss of control and acted  unbefitting of his stature. Havel on the other hand only could just nonchalantly shrug his shoulders, not at the least bothered at being called out.

“Calm yourselves, you need not to worry about the incoming war. I have ensured that both factions will not be ready by the time that we are ready with our forces.” He quickly turned his heel and begun to walk out of the courtyard.

“Milord, may I ask how?” Ornstein called out to him in question.

“How does one break a unified front before the actual conflict?” the Ashen One turned his head so he was looking at the helm of Ornstein. 

“Why you must create infighting, break the trust within the enemy’s ranks. And the Red Faction has forgotten one master to snare in their little trap.”

* * *

“Master what the hell was that about!” The streets of Sigishoara were bustling as citizens minded their business and carried on their business with little trouble.

That was if Mordred hadn’t decided to voice her displeasure to her master for all to hear.

“Well that’s just how things are now, from now on we’re effectively being watched by the Clocktower.” That wasn’t a pleasant conversation to have. The whole ‘Jack the Ripper’ incident had somehow gotten international coverage and it was only by swift intervention by the Clocktower Elders that the Holy Grail War had been hidden. 

But anymore incidents like this and the Clocktower would be forced to intervene. Kairi didn’t know how they planned on fighting servants who could easily destroy golems that the  Yggdmillenia clan produced but he guessed that they would target the masters in order to kill the servants.

They  preferred the  cloak and dagger method when it came to threats that couldn’t easily die in open combat.

“Still but now I  got to worry about swinging my sword around now!” Mordred was still unhappy when her master had told her to limit how destructive she could be when she was in town or any populated area. The aftermath of her fight with Caster of Ash was still massive, including the use of  magecraft to try and repair the damage.

“Don’t worry about it too much Saber.” Kairi reassured his servant as they sat down at one of the outdoor tables of a café. “Jack the Ripper will have to move soon now that her main hunting grounds are now exposed for all of the factions now.” Assassins only thrived when their work was done without the knowledge of others so the next best thing for the Assassin of Black was to move.

“Yeah if I catch that little punk again, she’ll regret it!” Mordred grinned as she cracked her knuckles. Seems that she was  finally back to her old self again. 

“Heh yeah now let's focus on-.” Kairi went to grab a waiter so that they could order but trailed off as some random teen pulled out chair and sat on their table, grinning at the two of them.

The necromancer was instantly on high alert at the sudden appearance of this mystery man sitting down with them. Was he a master? Someone from the Clocktower perhaps? He took in his appearance as the two had a starring match.

The most prominent feature that the man only had one  eye; his left being closed by an eyepatch. The youthful appearance of the black-haired man in front of them made him place him somewhere in his early twenties. The carefree nature that he was exhibiting made him think that he was just some adult trying to get lucky with Mordred for some date or something.

Poor man, he was going to be in for a reckoning.

“So,” The teen grinned as he looked between the two. “I do hope that Friede didn’t thrash you that much Saber of Red.”

And just like that attitude did a complete 180 as the seemingly innocent man had now just dropped a bombshell.

Mordred too felt the sudden shift as she tensed up, ready to fight if it ever came down to it. The safety of the people around was second to the wellbeing of her master. If she needed to fight then she would without hesitation.

“Saber? No...” He took a harder look at the grinning teen. Saber was instantly ruled out, the way that he acted was nothing like the teen in front of him. Archer no, he was too big. Lancer no, that golden servant didn’t strike him as someone to casually greet his opponents in a café. Berserker he wasn’t even going to question it, he didn’t have the battle mania for it. Rider was unaccounted but he believed that the Faction of Ash was going to save that advantage.  So, the only servant left was...

“Assassin.” He confirmed the only servant that would match the man.

And he was answered by clapping. “Very good necromancer!” Kirk praised. “I can see why you are so feared in mercenary work, one must be keen to their surroundings at all times.”

“Though,” His voice took a serious tone as he leaned forward. “Very adept assassins can so easily change their  personalities; I could impersonate our Berserker if I so wished for and you would think me as Berserker.” He let his sudden change in personality take hold for a few more seconds before slipping back into his cheerful side. 

“Cut the crap Assassin before I crush your skull.” Growled Mordred for having her meal be delayed for this long. 

“My, my such a fierce lion!” Kirk joked as Mordred sneered in response. The two stared at each other before the assassin sighed in defeat. 

“Fine let's get to business shall we,” Kirk folded his hands on the table as he got down to business. “We have a proposition for you Kairi Sisigou.”

A proposal just for him? Something fishy was going on. “Go on.” Kairi motioned for the servant to continue.

“We wish for you to receive some sensitive information...and that is all.” Kirk finished with a carefree smile.

“That’s it!?” Kairi did not believe that was all.

Mordred was in the same boat. “Yeah this seems fishy as hell master.”

Kirk waved their concerns away. “Oh, don’t worry about it, we know you’ll act if you choose to accept and it’ll help us in the long run if all goes well.” 

“And why should I agree in the first place?” Kairi had his poker face on but he couldn’t help but be curious of about the offer. It wasn’t like he’s done anything to flashy to warrant this sort of attention.

“Well you’ve made some unsavory deals with all sorts of devils haven’t you necromancer? What’s one more to that list?” Kirk leaned in as he got to the juicy details of this little meeting.

“Aren’t you curious to why the priest is the only master you’ve met for the Red Faction? Don’t you want to know why you haven’t seen any other masters yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of this new fanfiction complete! Really wanted to do this one for a while and now it’s finally here. Not much to say, maybe that this is a short chapter but this is the first chapter, but I’ll just leave it here. 
> 
> That’s all for now and as always... 
> 
> May the Cosmos Shine in Your Favor This Day! 
> 
> Faction of Ash Servants 
> 
> Saber: Ashen One 
> 
> Lancer: Ornstein the Dragon Slayer 
> 
> Archer: Hawkeye Gough 
> 
> Rider: The Nameless King 
> 
> Assassin: Kirk, The Knight of Thorns 
> 
> Caster: Lady Friede of the Blackflame 
> 
> Berserker: Havel the Rock


End file.
